Keeping Vergil
by CosmicWizard
Summary: Sequel to Fixing Vergil. It was becoming like a game now, there were teams after different goals for different reasons of course, and Dante was determinded to win the one he wanted spercifically... DantexVergil, some DantexOC
1. The start Duh

**A/N: This is the sequel to Fixing Vergil... Yep. I feel like the title is lame, but I'm keeping it. :'D**

**Warnings: Slash, incest, Non-con, blood, ANYTHING ALONG WHAT IS RATED M.**

**Keeping Vergil**

**The Start... **_**Duh.**_

He often read books, nearly everyday to be precise. It's what he did in his spear time, and he had a lot of spear time lately. Now that he wasn't plotting any evil no more; or any means of revenge, he could do normal things, human things. He never thought it would ever become like this for him, just him and his brother... At peace. He recalled the times when they would fight on every encounter they had. It was silly wasn't it? To think they could have become like this earlier. Vergil shook his head lightly at his thoughts, it didn't matter now, they've come to that point now, _that peace,_ and he might as well enjoy it while he could. It's been a couple months since he'd 'fully recovered' from his past. That's how Dante liked to phrase it now that he had no troubles at all with it; all the traces gone thanks to him. Vergil was strong like that; he wasn't half demon for nothing, for most humans it would have been a longer process to 'recover'... _Maybe,_ he wasn't too sure.

He turned another page; it had been a good idea to gather demonic books when he could. He took delight in reading books he found useful to himself, and all he had to do was steal when he pleased. A small expression of mirth emitted from him, stealing... Would Dante tell him off? Of course not, he was the older one here. He often wondered how such ancient books survived in the human world for so long; they were made back in the time his father was still in rule. And how many moons ago was that?

"Honestly," the voice interrupting Vergil's thoughts, it caught his attention, well he gave it his attention for starters. "Are you reading the same book twice? I just saw you put it down _what,_ a day ago? You said you finished it." Dante sat behind his desk, deeply immersed within his oh-so-interesting boredom, having nothing but breathing in air to engage within. Vergil sat across him, feet crossed respectfully. He lowered his book slightly from his face and smirked at his brother. "This is its partner Dante, the books are also twins; I have to read both to get the whole picture." He informed him, using those words specifically on purpose. He had to keep his image up, style wasn't everything. Though he was becoming like Dante lately...

"So it's kinda like a sequel, part one part two? Whatever, at least you didn't spend money on them... Right?" Vergil gave no answer to that one. "I had to pay for that coat of yours and your shirt. Don't tell me you want me to pay for the hair cut too Verge," Vergil's hair had grown a little long; it would wouldn't it? Anytime he slicked it backwards more than just 'a few' strands would fall forwards again, and onto his face.

"Do I not help with this business too? I hunt demons just as you do Dante, I even take the responsibility of taking on jobs every now and then, shouldn't you be earning more now with my assistance? I never asked for a share after all." Dante only rolled his eyes at him, though he had a good point.

"But you know I could never say no to you, so the money is yours too if you think about it,"

"Like I care for money. Some things in the human world I will never understand." He ended. Dante sniggered, finding the whole conversation hilarious now. He approached Vergil, plummeting himself down besides him on the couch.

"Yeah, it's like we have a family business now don't we?" Shifting himself ever so close to the man beside him now. Vergil raised an eyebrow; he put down his book and focused his attention on his brother. "It's just you me and this whole room, yep," _was he making suggestions?_ "We could do anything right now," _Oh,_ Vergil met Dante's eyes. _Why yes, they could._

"Is that so," he spoke in low tones, relaxing completely within Dante's sudden closeness. "And what happened last time we did this." Folding him arms, the ever present smirk on his lips. He would never forget _last time._

Dante's own smirk faded, a sheepish smile replacing it. "We, _uh._" It wasn't the 'act' he was embarrassed about, it was the inconvenience that happened during it. "_Uh,_ the kid _heh._ _Oh_ come on, he didn't see anything! I said I'm sorry like a thousand times." He groaned, shifting back now. Vergil had his arms crossed in guard; he wasn't about to let Dante's advances get to him this time, _unlike last time._

"That boy happens to respect me, and I'd like to keep it that way. It's bad enough I have the Rocket Lady gunning me down every five seconds. I'm just lucky the mother poser isn't around often..."

"I think you scared her off, Trish is great you know, you just need to get friendly with them."

"Hmm... Friendly, and what do you mean by friendly..." Dante's expression faltered, how could he make his tone so accusing, yet so light on the matter like that?

"It's nothing like that! Chill out Verge, I have **you** anyway," He nudged him in the arm playfully.

"Oh, and what about the kid? He looks an awful lot like you Dante. He could be your son for all I know,"

"Wha-? No! I thought he was your son first time I saw him," it was true, plus he knew he didn't have a son. It couldn't be, _right?_ "He knows how to use your sword. And your demon chose him for a little while I guess." Vergil thought carefully about his words for a moment there. Yes, he could see why Dante would of thought that... Honestly, he had no idea why or how Nero was indeed connected to the bloodline of Sparda. Nero could take hits just like they did. Stabbed brutally by the wrong end of the sword, he'd survive. And his dashing white hair, that counted for something too, and then there was just the rest of him... Well, whatever the explanation was, they'd find out one day, if not sooner.

"I fear he'll one day see us, 'entertaining' each other, I wouldn't want to scar him for life now would I? We are twins Dante, of flesh and blood. Incest?" Their eyes met briefly, "And humans perceive that as repulsive, I'm sure Nero, wouldn't understand." He drawled in a mocking tone.

"Plus he's just a kid," Dante had to toss that in there. "Why? Is this a soft spot I sense here?" He teased, wrapping an arm around Vergil's neck playfully. "Parental instincts?"

"Hm." Vergil was unimpressed. Parental? Like in Hell he'd ever become a father... Though it was something he could see himself being. Would he be a good one? _Anyway._

"Too late for that, he works at Love Planet! Ha, I got him the job personally." Rather proud of himself isn't he? One would of thought he wanted the job himself if it wasn't for his current one.

"Love planet?" he questioned, puzzled by the name. Dante blinked, _ah,_ that's right; Vergil doesn't know what that is. Or what activities go on there exactly.

"Strippers club, he's the bartender before you get any funny ideas." Right like Nero was a stripper. Vergil shrugged, like he'd do anything to change that if it were true. He just wanted to know why he appeared so much like themselves, it's not like Sparda fathered other children. He was in love with Eva their mother, no doubt about it.

"Our father, loved our mother," he said, voicing his thoughts. Dante nodded without question.

"Like how you love me?" Vergil almost blushed with that one; he wasn't expecting such words to come from Dante's mouth so suddenly, these comments of his; they got him every time. Before he could think up a smart reply, Dante met him with a kiss, soft and gentle. He smiled against it, and kissed back appropriately; who would of thought they'd be all fluffy and sappy like this? It was far much better than being apart he had to say.

But roughness was something that could be enjoyed too. _Wouldn't you think?_

Dante broke from the sweet kiss, only to be brought back into another one, this time less gentle. Vergil climbed on top of him, taking the lead in this dance. He tugged Dante closer rather forcefully, not that he minded at all. Dante had the urge to reach up for his hair, and stroke his fingers through it lovingly, everything about Vergil just intrigued him to no end, everything made him fall harder for him the more he thought about it. He could never envision his life without him now, _no;_ not like before. Now, he needed him. _He always did._ "Dante what are you musing on about?" Vergil muttered into his ear, closing in on his neck now; showing it some well deserved affection.

"You." He paused briefly before grinning widely. "What happened to - 'what if the kid walks in on us again' - thing,"

"I'm sure he won't..." Giving a long wet lick, "Is it not a work day?" He got that right. "And you say he works, I'm sure we will be fine..."

"Yeah fine," a small glint in his eyes. "Perfectly fine," Vergil twitched at his voice, just what was he planning?

Like he didn't know. But he had plans of his own first...

* * *

><p>Soon the time went from 6.08PM to 6.59PM, how time flies when one is having so much fun. Dante sat dazed upon the couch, the delightfully sinful things Vergil had just committed... He wouldn't mind if he did them over again, only if they were to him of course. Dante grinned stupidly to himself, repeating the event in his head.<p>

They both were spread across the couch, shirtless with loosely worn trousers. Vergil with his eyes half lidded beside him, Dante with a cheshires grin laid upon his handsome features. The serenity of their current setting calmed them immensely. Dante wanted this feeling to last forever.

Too bad it couldn't.

The doors instantly barged open rudely, allowing the cold air to enter without warning. The doors were constantly being abused over the past years; he was surprised he's managed to keep them alive.

Dante groaned loudly, it wasn't Nero this time, but much worse...

"Someone's having **fun.**" Lady said aloud, Trish with an evident smirk in the background. This surely snapped Vergil fully awake, Dante was certain. He jumped up slightly, but discretely, not that Dante wouldn't notice. He removed his arm from Vergil's waist immediately, even if it was too late.

"_Oh_ brilliant, if it isn't the harpies." Treating the two as if they were some sort of hindrance to himself, which they were at most times. Vergil threw a very much venomous look before turning away from the women. Lady's eyes twitched behind her glasses, she was going to get him back for that, just watch. Dante stood on both feet, walking over to the table now away from the tension between them. He wasn't going to be embarrassed, they both knew fairly well of the sort of relationship he had with Vergil. This shouldn't of surprised them anyway, though it was the first time they've seen them, 'together' in any way at all.

Lucky they had cleaned up afterwards. Or it would have been a much more embarrassing situation for the both of them.

Vergil sat upright, attempting to make himself seem decent, though his hair seemed to disagree. Dante kept his eyes closed for a moment, thinking of all the hell Vergil was going to put him through after this, hopefully not much but he was never a lucky guy. "So what brings you babes bursting into my shop without warning? It's not everyday you both are here, at the same time?" _Oh,_ it wasn't often they did just that. But it did happen, just not as sudden like this.

"Nero's been missing for two days Dante." Trish cut in, she was undisturbed by the two; a demon like herself shouldn't care for such things like this anyway. Though unlike a demon, a _heart_ is what she possessed. Vergil narrowed his eyes at the blonde; her appearance always startled or rather enraged him without fail every time. He couldn't help it, only his mother should have that appearance, no demon or angel; **only her.**

"Missing?" Dante repeated, how could he of not noticed? Well there were a number of reasons why he hadn't noticed but still. This was unbelievable, he couldn't of gone back to Fortuna? No way. But he was skilled at fighting; this doesn't mean he got himself captured some how on purpose? **Two days? **He met Vergil's icy glare, he was taking this just as serious as he was. "Any reasons why exactly?" He asked, walking around the table now; searching for his weapons. He wanted to get started on job this right away - regardless of pay.

"No." Lady answered truthfully, "We were meant to meet a day ago. He never showed up, plus there've been stories of people disappearing lately, I got called for the job; one of the victims friends claim it was something of demonic nature. I took the job and thought I'd bring Nero along." This didn't sound good.

"So you two better get up your lazy assess and search for him. I had a feeling Dante didn't know about this didn't I Lady?" Lady nodded in agreement. "This goes for you too," Trish's words directed at Vergil. He said nothing of course, not evening giving her a simple glance. It was expected.

Dante could see what was going on here clearly; he always suspected this to happen, but chose to ignore it ignorantly. It often felt as if the other three were drifting apart from him because of this problem. Not that it was true; Lady and Trish did visit no matter what. Nero came a bit more often than the two... Though he is somewhat 'afraid' of Vergil he assumed... Which was bizarre. So there were no real problems there... When Vergil spoke of him being respectful to him, he meant that there were no insults being thrown over to him from Nero. He sighed, he hoped for this never to happen, he even remembered what he told Lady those many months ago, he said he'd never leave them, he wouldn't abandon them, _well?_ Could he truly say he was keeping his word? He hoped so. But hope wasn't always enough was it?

Dante sighed heavily some more. Before he managed to speak, Vergil cut in. "Oh we'll find the boy, don't expect us to be travelling together with you. And we'll find him first." Certain of himself. _Some things about Vergil just never change._

"Come on Trish, we'll find him **first.**" Lady threw The Kalina Ann over her shoulder in a swish, turning her back on the topless boys. Trish stood silent for a moment. She wasn't upset like Lady was, _it just wasn't evident._ She and Dante exchanged a look of understanding, Dante mouthed the words _'sorry'_ quickly before anyone else could notice (Vergil). She simply nodded; she did not want to get in the way of him and his... Lover. It was a while ago Dante convinced her not to kill (or rather shoot) him down in a slurred poor worded speech.

After they left, Dante frowned at Vergil. "What was that for? Come on Verge," he whined a little, not wanting to sound too childish to his elder brother.

"What? Do you expect me to become all friendly with them all of a sudden? Look at Mary? She hates me inside out, and that woman? Demon - after what she did to me in Hell..." he hissed darkly.

"I thought that was in the past now!" True, but one never forgets significant things so easily. _Unless _they are healed entirely from pass experiences entirely_, _or got amnesia.

"I have." He stifled back, mock hurt in his voice. Turning his head from him now, he wasn't appreciating Dante's level of volume. He was shouting, and he hated it when he shouted like that. It reminded him of bad times, times he would like to forget _thank you very much._

"Fine, whatever. Let's find Nero and, we'll sort this out later. If you're never gonna get along with them what am I meant to do? I can't just, **not** see them."

Vergil told him calmly, "I understand that. I never told you to leave them," _'yeah not with words but actions,' _Dante voiced in his head.

After a few awkward glances at each other whilst getting the rest of their clothes back on, Vergil retrieved Yamato from the upstairs bedroom right where he left it - by the drawer. By then it was already 7.25PM, but time didn't matter to devil hunters.

Already out on the streets, Dante decided to take his motorcycle this time, Vergil; not being that type of guy refused to hop on the back. Dante shrugged it off, and drove off anyway; they needed a little time apart anyway. They promised to meet in a particular place at a certain time and nodded as they went their separate ways. It was better this way; they had a higher chance of finding Nero apart then together. More areas covered... It wouldn't take as much time as it would together... _and other inane excuses like that._

* * *

><p>It's been an hour and a half now, and still no sign of Nero which was disappointing. Vergil couldn't think of any other places to search, where would a teenager like him go? It's not like him to wonder about in the dark anyway, unless he was slaying demons, which was a highly acceptable excuse.<p>

Now he was sure he'd been kidnapped _or lost_ or whatever the circumstances were. Perhaps he was taken by demons? Like how Lady said. He stopped half way down the road, he could hear something; a sort of scraping sound, many of them too. Did he have uninvited guests? Vergil wondered. "_Hmph,_" like he wanted to fight right now. He continued on down the dim road, maybe it was just his imagination. Which was highly unlikely, but no one had attacked him yet; that made him certainly surprised.

This unknown road got darker as he went along, the darkness didn't bother him at all, not anymore anyway.

Dante came to mind for a brief moment, he thought about the many times they shared a bed together, sleeping; **just sleeping** in the dark. He promised to be there for him always, _well;_ even though he wasn't now; it didn't matter, he wasn't a child. Besides, he'd recovered significantly now, and he too was a fighter, not some little weakling who couldn't protect another... But still. It was all the annoying girls' fault, if they hadn't of barged in like that – Vergil closed his eyes – **no.** He couldn't always blame them, even if they didn't get along. But shouldn't he _try?_ Even if he heavily disliked the idea of becoming friends with them, but for Dante? He'd do anything for Dante.

His fist clutched Yamato harder in his tight grip, he recalled Nero using this sword. At least it survived all these years he'd been away, he thanked Sparda for that.

He caught it, _there._ He glanced at the silhouette stalking him; he knew when he was being followed; even if his back was turned. He could feel it anyway. "Foolish demons..." He uttered silently.

_Oh,_ so now they want to fight.

**CLASH.** Already the impact was made, hard and fast. Blade on blade, Vergil had Yamato out in a heart beat while the other... Some sort of mutated weapon; it was infested with this grey glowing substance, most definitely demonic, if not natural. The enemy had tried to attack while his back was turned, did it not know who he was? Or was it just stupid? He couldn't kill Vergil that easily.

So he thinks.

Vergil pushed all his weight into his obstacle before him now, it was strong alright; rock hard in fact. He could feel their swords scraping against each other now, the feeling unwanted and irritating.

He was going to try this again.

Vergil deftly pulled back Yamato in a flash, and slashed it back down again this time _harder._ He did this all too fast, difficult for the eyes to keep up with his movements. The other staggered back, loosing its footing or just outbalanced on its own weight, giving Vergil the upper hand. _For now._

He slashes the other's blade right out of its hand, watching it fall to the ground, the noise following afterwards.

Before his own sword could dive into his enemy's body, releasing its soul for good; another obstacle was in his way. _What a pain._ The beings hand was holding Yamato in its spidery fingers, the nails long and black; all too familiar to Vergil. Though he dared not flinch. _**"This sword,"**_ its voice icy. _**"I've watched it descend into darkness myself. How is it, it survives." **_It wasn't a question, he was just saying it. Vergil pulled away from him, believing him to be 'dirtying up' Yamato with his touch. Vergil met his eyes, the piercing look. He narrowed his own icy orbs back at the black beady ones.

They've stopped attacking each other now.

And the moment they did that, Vergil took his full appearance in. He noticed the horns first, they were... Mature, rough and curled over with age. But from what he saw in his face, he could have been younger than Vergil. _By what a year or two? Age didn't matter here._

"**K-HAHG-**"

The clawed hand gripped his throat fat too tight, was it designed to be a chocker? Vergil was far too in depth with his thoughts; he shouldn't of let this happen. He cursed himself for this moment of weakness. This mysterious being with its talons and curled horns; it intrigued him; just who was he? Enough of this, he was being strangled for _god sake._

It wasn't he's style, but if he'd learned a thing or two from Dante it would be this.

An audible hiss could be heard clearly from the demon, his eyes widened comically and his grip loosened a little he'd been kneed harshly between the legs, which would hurt any male mind you. Demon or human, it was very troublesome for that gender. Vergil grinned, prying his neck free; he shoved the horned devil back and threw up his katana, back into killing position. Playing dirty was so laughable, he ought to do it more often... But it would be best not too. _**"Sneaky bastard..."**_ He spat, _**"I see some of your pride has diminished."**_ Of course, trust a demon to speak about ones past sins. _**"I'm sure we all will be surprised-"**_

"What is your purpose here; I have no time for _chit-chat._ Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right here?" His tone emotionless, what was this demon trying to prove? He didn't like the idea of this.

"_**Simply because you can't."**_ It smiled, was it mocking him? _How dare he._

"Are you the one that capture that child?" He inquired quickly before he got away; he was backing away from Vergil all of a sudden. Attempting to elude him. "Tell me **now.**" He demanded.

"_Heh,_" That wasn't a real answer. But he was gone anyway, back into the darkness he came from. _Where it originated._ What is it with darkness and evil? Why were the two, always together in nearly all contexts?

"Tch." Like that demon meant anything anyway. Well that was time consuming; it was already time to meet back up with Dante too. He slowly made his way down the street once more. The moon looming above him, things were only going to get stranger and stranger, he could tell...


	2. The Little Problems

****A/N: You know I can't really think of the correct age to give Dante in this story, mainly because we never get his age in the games, except dmc 3 I think, 19 right? Do we? I don't know... But the time Vergil spent in Hell in this story is many years, C: Well R&R if you want too, I would appreciate it.****

**The Little Problems**

Where was **he?** Dante had been standing in the same spot for some wasted time now; every minute that passed only caused him to worry even further. It wasn't like Vergil to be terribly punctual, what if something dreadful had happened and he wasn't there to stop it. He cursed himself mutely, if Vergil didn't make an appearance in the next minute or so he swore he would roar that engine up in that motorcycle up and-

_Oh,_ Dante squinted his eyes just to be sure with what he was seeing. _Vergil,_ he was in the distance not too far now, _thank god. _Well he most certainly took his sweet time. Dante finally let go of the breath he wasn't aware of which he was holding, it was an unpleasant, feeling both anxious and fearful at the same time. It was bloody annoying too that's what. "**Hey!** What makes you so late! Thought you died." He added playfully, lightly chuckling to clam his nerves. He lent on the side of a building he was just outside of, it was large and pinkish, a dark pink; not that ridiculous dolly pink little girls often wore or favoured.

"You know I'm too stubborn to die Dante," now where has he heard those words before? It brought a smirk to his face, that's what he wanted to hear.

"Of course, I would know." He concurred with him, "Any sign of him?"

"No." Was his simple one worded answer. At least he was honest about it, no surprise there.

Dante didn't expect him to find anything anyway; it was difficult to without any reliable leads to follow. "Same on my side, but check out what's happened to this beauty." He motioned his head upwards towards the sign of the trashed building behind him. Vergil looked up, and noticed the words right away; it read in fancy letters; '**Love Planet'**. So this was the infamous place he's been hearing so much about. "And this is meant to be a busy night." The doors, smashed open beyond repair, and inside? Not a soul in sight.

"He works here?" Dante nodded. "Must have been attacked here then." Pointing out the obvious...

"And we're going to inspect it aren't we?" Now he was doing it too (pointing out the obvious). "Lets go then, before demons show up. Maybe there are some free drinks lying about..." Mumbling the last part mutely to himself, Vergil barely caught it. "I checked his apartment first; it was in A-OK condition; so it has to be here right. Where else?" Inside was the all too familiar setting he knew well, with a horrible twist. Broken lass littered the deep pink flooring just about everywhere; he could hear it _clinch_ beneath his boots as he took each step cautiously. _Empty,_ of course. "I have a feeling he won't be here either." Looking back to Vergil, but he was too busy scanning the place over. For all Dante knew this was his first time in a strip club... Who knows? He doubted his highly sophisticated brother-... **Maybe **a bar but not this. Wait a minute, did he even **drink?** He'd never seen Vergil drink alcohol, **ever.** There were lots of things he'd never considered about Vergil actually, he could have a little bit of fun with that... His smile broadened significantly, perverted thoughts entering his mind, _again._ Drunken sex? He most definitely considered it. _'Heh.'_

On the stage a single pole sat in the very middle of the runway. Vergil knew exactly what it was; he wasn't at all 'green'. There were quiet a few things he never did tell Dante about his time in Hell after all... His lip tightened into a thin line as he thought about it, it was strange thinking about it now, the only things he thought he remembered was the time he spent on that godforsaken platform in the deepest parts of that bloody Hell, but the earlier days are coming back to him now that his in a much better condition than before, and were they pleasant? **Hell. No.** Countless of years in Hell could do a lot to a guy... Half demon or not. He's should be happy he was still 'present' - _existing._ Even if he was half-demon, his human side had to endure most of that agonizingly long experience. _Poor you._

He stepped up on the runway, or stage, either way it was above ground level. Not much to see, there was a stool turned over right at the very end of the runway; and a few lights seemed to be busted; what an unpleasant mess. Vergil walked right up to the pole now, realising something was off, a long mark ran along it in a deep grey almost black colour... He couldn't think of how that could of happened, the rest of the pole remained gleaming silver, yet that very spot remained dull. It was just bizarre is all. He reached out a single finger to wipe along it, to check if he could rub it off. He was unsuccessful with his attempt, but it only proved his point even more so, it _was_ strange.

"Maybe you should learn one or two moves on that thing, give me a little show." Vergil looked over his shoulder to see Dante sat on top the bar table casually, like he was on some big comfy sofa, enjoying the view he got. His TV must be HD then for it to seem so real, perhaps even 3D? _Moving onwards,_ "You look real fascinated by that pole Verge, you should just dance on it already." He grinned, nodding to himself rather enthusiastically. Vergil curled his fingers inwards, glaring daggers at the one in bloody red. "I'm kidding," _he wasn't. _"Anyway, I found the kid's little toy," Vergil's eyes moved over to Dante's hand, he appeared to be holding the revolver Nero always carried around with him, apparently. So he even brought it to work? He wondered if his boss knew... Was that allowed?

"At least we know he is indeed kidnapped and not just lost..." he uttered nonchalantly, his mind elsewhere. Vergil rubbed at his neck, feeling a slight itch coming on, just when was they going to get anywhere with this? By this rate Trish and Lady would be the ones to find him first!

"I wonder if Lady and Trish have gotten somewhere, we got no leads, no trail; what's a gun meant to tell us? Where to go next? Point us in the right direction? I don't think so."

"_Hn,_" Vergil couldn't care less at the moment, the room was so stuffy; "are we done here yet?" He asked, desperate to get out, why did it become all heated up all of a sudden? Were the heaters on...

"Y-yeah..." Faltering at his twins tone, "You don't look so good," Dante approached him, "Vergil?" He questioned seriously. Vergil ignored him, and headed straight down to the exit, he needed to get out of the oven desperately, what brought this on? This was sudden. Some kind of demonic magic casted upon him? Were they being watched? He hoped not. Vergil leaned against the edge of the doorway; prying open his top underneath his teal coat.

And he wasn't expecting to see **that,** that was for sure.

On the bit of skin he saw when he did open his top, an ugly grey mark laid upon his pale completion clashing with the colour distastefully. He nit his brows together, concerned, this was certainly odd... He tried to rub it off with his thumb, it didn't work. Just like the pole, _oh dear._ Was it the same mark?

**A grey mark,** at the moment the one on him held no particular form, it was merely a dash, or a scratch; that sort of thing. He couldn't explain it, a grey mark? That made him hot? He slicked back his hair a little frustrated. He should have been more careful, he didn't want curses bestowed upon him, no one did. He looked upwards, a familiar feeling overcoming him again. He watched what he thought was a shadow slithering on the ground before him, crossing his path like an unlucky black cat. Was it seven years? Or was that a broken mirror story? He couldn't recall, but that shouldn't be the thing his brain should be focussing on. He even barely noticed the bullet whizzing past him to hit an ugly demon right in the face, _bull's eye._

"Verge! _What _are you doing?" He snapped out of it. "Are you blind?" _Right,_ demons - in front of him –wanting to kill him. When did they show up? And how did he not notice... _What was happening to him?_

Dante grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him round to face him. "Vergil?" Concerned, he always was. Vergil watched his eyes trail down his neck, he saw something that puzzled him, he didn't know what but he figured there was more of that grey stuff there. He shoved Dante off, now wasn't the time. And he didn't like that look on him... He drew out his devil-blade and proceeded to fight. Dante not too far behind.

_They had something to talk about after the fight now didn't they?_

It was an easy fight, low class demons... What a waste of precious time. Throughout the whole fight Vergil could feel Dante's eyes latched onto him, watching his every move. It was distracting to be under his scrutiny like that. And he was still in the frying pan, this heat! How was this even possible! He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead rapidly.

Sweat collected in his hands now, Yamato slipped from his grip clattering to the stony ground. He focused his eyes on the floor. Was he sick? A number of questions ran through his mind, he couldn't even face Dante like this. He did not want to worry him any further than he was already, though he didn't know how to make his situation less obvious. He could feel an arm wrap protectively around his shoulders over his neck, he didn't shrug him off. "Care to tell me?" He didn't demand it, he asked nicely for it. Could he say 'no' to Dante? He could but... _That would be rude._

"Nothing of your concern. Trust me,"

"Nothing? Everything about you is my concern Vergil, you listening? Verge." He pulled him up by the chin, wishing to kiss him out of it. Vergil shoved him away hastily, and stepped out of his hold too. _He'd never done that before._ "Back to being the ice prince _huh _Verge?" Dante scoffed, not taking his surprising rejection well.

"I'm sorry." He said. But Dante didn't believe him. Something was wrong, _and he hoped things wouldn't be wrong ever again._ He could see that side of Vergil again, that unstable weak one, he thought he 'cured' him months ago. He thought, he fixed him for good. Looks like trouble just kept coming his way.

"Fine. Maybe you should go back tot he shop." He slid Rebellion back on his back, he wanted no arguments with his brother, and it's been months since they had one - _you heard that right._ He didn't want to start now, that would be foolish, and he was no fool. They were on stable grounds for now, and he wasn't ready to watch his progression with his lover crumble away.

It just couldn't happen. Vergil wasn't weak anymore, no way. "I can do this one on my own, alright?" Vergil was always stronger than Dante; if you thought about carefully.

A moment of unsettling silence was shared between them; Vergil didn't reply just yet, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dante did not want him around? Maybe it was his own fault; but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the matter. Maybe it was for the best. He didn't _bloody _know he just didn't like this! Not one bit!

"Fine." He finally answered, giving in. He walked away from the red demon hunter, if this is what he wanted then so be it; let him have it. _He didn't want to spoil anyone's fun after all. _"I'll be there, waiting for you to return." His tone ice cold, revelling no signs of hurt at all.

What was that suppose to mean. Dante stared down Vergil's back hotly as he walked away, _the bastard. _He snapped his head to the side; he hadn't felt that way about him in ages... Once this was all over, he'll make it up to him. An audible sigh escaped his lips, he felt like this was his entire fault somehow and he didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

><p>"I say it's gotta be them, they are the only kind of people that would still practice that sort of stuff without realising the consequences."<p>

"Yeah but, last time they opened a Hell Gate. Why would they offer humans as a sacrifice to _whatever _to stop the demons from coming? Haven't they realised yet, one phone call, I'll be there," _'as long as they pay...' _Life was never easy. Dante yawned loudly, this was a bore, he, Lady and Trish sat on the very top of some random building they all met up on. He firstly saw the two girls conversing up on the roof, and decided to join since Vergil wasn't around anymore. Lady was glad of course, she couldn't of made herself anymore clearer with the fact.

In his hands he subconsciously toyed with Nero's Blue Rose, he wondered how the kid got a gun like that. Custom made, _beautifully_ might he add. It even had demonic magic within it, how intriguing.

"Everyone that was kidnapped was originally from Fortuna, we've discovered that now. So it's a possibility it was the people and not demons," Trish said.

"What about the person who said it was demonic nature? The one that witnesses an attack." Dante questioned. Trish shrugged her shoulders, she was only making suggestions. Who really knew the truth anyway? _Not them._

"We should go down there, all of us. We might just find him in Fortuna," Lady was right, it was the only lead they had, best to go with it then not.

"I'm bringing Vergil." Now Dante knew Lady wouldn't like this, but it wasn't fair now was it? If he wanted to go with Vergil then he should have the right too. He couldn't meet everyone's wants; he was only one person...

"Why? Will he die without your love for a few days or what?" Lady muttered.

"I don't get it, what's so bad about Vergil?" He'd been meaning to ask her this for some time now... The opportunity just never came up. But seriously, he could guess why she hated him, well... **Heavily** disliked would be a better way of putting it actually; hate was too strong of a word. It's been ages since Temen ni gru, couldn't she see he was one of the 'good guys' now?

"His not trustworthy, his more of a demon than a human." And we all know how she feels about demons. "Bedsides he doesn't seem to like me either, so why should I be the one to comply? _Hmm,_" she had a point there. So it couldn't be helped, Dante dropped it there, not bothering to press on further, he wasn't going to play councillor, he had his own problems to deal with.

"Right. I'll meet you guys later then. See you in Fortuna I guess," Lady nodded, but before he left Trish pulled him back slightly by the arm, wanting to inform him of something first.

"You know, Vergil might be in danger too." _Oh?_ He listened carefully to her words. "Remember Dante, he's always belonged in Hell whether you've realised it or not. And demons love to keep their possessions close if they can."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I'll keep that in mind." Something he feared would come back to him some day. Was this the day? _He hoped not._


	3. The Bigger Problems

****A/N: I'll admit this to you guys reading, I don't like this chapter. So I made it short on purpose... It's the next chapter that I think will interesting, hopefully.****

**The Bigger Problems**

Throughout his entire journey down to the shop, his mind thought grimly about all the nuisances he'd created for himself in just a couple of hours. **First,** the grey mark married to his skin like a _bitch._ Second, him and Dante, not that there was a real problem; but he could foresee the arguments that were abound to come sooner or later... With Dante's hot-headedness and all. Speaking of hot... He was in desperate need to remove every single article of clothing he was currently wearing, maybe not _everything;_ but anything to cool down at least. He entered through the doors clumsily; the heat of his body was weighing him downwards. He could at least make it to the bedroom, he rather not strip down in the front room, so he forced himself up the stairs and past the door.

First the coat, then the top. _How else?_ Now he was topless in the middle of the room. Still too hot, he could see the sweat dripping down him, making his skin glisten. He hadn't of wanted to do this, but all well, it would help if he did. Off with the trousers; now he was left in black boxers, tight if one wanted to know. He stumbled into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open; like it mattered. He stared directly at himself through the looking glass before him now, _the grey mark._ Did it spread? He roamed curiously with his eyes, inspecting it further. He traced a finger down his body; the hellish design had reached his chest now, as well as his neck. He dropped Yamato by the wall; leaning it against it. He ought to look this up in one of his demonic books, this could be very serious. Could it of been the shadow demon? Giving this to him without him even realising? If he did _when?_ At what point? And there was something about the way the ink twisted and turned, it was familiar some how, he couldn't quiet pin point it right now.

_What the hell was he going to tell Dante?_

He gulped a bit nervously, just what was going to happen to him now? And this heat... he could feel his blood boiling within hin, wanting to burst out or... Something. He crouched over the sink, the nauseous feeling taking over. He groaned in agony- _damnit_ maybe he should of told Dante before he left the way he did, but what good was that! He knew no better than he. _Did he?_

He thought of the most ludicrous idea, what if he carved this pain out of him? Then it would all stop all together right? He wouldn't die. _He assumed._

"_**ARGHH,**_" something, inside him. He couldn't handle it, he triggered. And the pain stopped fortunately.

_Why was it always his human side which was weak?_

He carried Yamato close to him now, he felt something close by. He could smell the scent of another, the shadow, it must be. It was going to show it's self, he knew. It was obvious.

"_**Behind you." **_It purred while Vergil growled deep in his throat at the tone he was hearing. It even dared to put its arms around him, mimicking a lover. What kind of demon was this? An incubus? _**"I see the effects are working well. Hybrid." **__Like he'd be offended._

"Are you from **there?**" He was actually going to converse with it? Should he not fight it? Kill it perhaps? Why was Vergil talking back? He had a feeling... This demon was not one to fight, but not one to become friendly with either.

"_**You never did leave us Vergil"**_ his name rolling off the other's longish tongue, pointy at the end, how appalling. The incubus closed into his ear, becoming ever-so-close to him, he seemed to be allured by Vergil. _**"Son of Sparda,"**_ Vergil elbowed him in response, sending him a good few meters away from himself. He could hear it cursing in some unknown langue, he was sure it was cursing though. If the demon was trying to appear formidable, it was doing a horrible job. Though he understood why the demon would use such 'touchy' advances, it's what _they _all used to do to him.

But it wasn't going to work this time.

"Enough games." He was on him in an instant. His foot smashed into the demons belly and Yamato against its open neck, holding its chin up. The demon had remarkable strange colouring, it was mainly black and white with shades of grey, and its eyes were black also, nothing but black obsidian pools peering at him... They appeared hypnotic if stared at too long. "I am not the dying fool I once was. Your masters are **dead. **Now tell me what you've done to me." Digging the sharp end of the blade into its neck.

"_**Think of it as a kiss from me."**_ Now that enraged him. _**"Don't you remember me, Vergil,"**_ Remember?

His past just kept coming back to haunt him. Like how the demons that called him by name had once fucked him, he'd never forget that fact. He forgot a lot of things about his time in Hell, his mind had some how repressed his earlier years in Hell... Which was a good thing. But the later years were the worst... And those he remembered well.

"_**Or did we fuck the shit out of your mind too hard?" **_That's it, the sword goes in. _**"AH!"**_ He never knew a demon could seem so human. He dug it in further, just to hear him cry out some more. And it did, **fucking **demon... It was his turn to be on top _goddamnit._

"I'd advise you to **shut up** if you don't want to die so soon. If I kill you this curse will be lifted, no?" Usually that was the case, he could count on it.

"_**But if you kill me, the child dies too." **__Nero._ So it was him who did the kidnapping.

"What have you done with him? _Answer me._" He sneered, pressing his foot down harder.

"_**I assure you darling, nothing at all."**_ What an annoying demon, this one must of spent a great deal of time in the human world to be acting like this. _**"How about we make a deal?" **_It grinned, in its current position that wasn't the wisest of things to do. Vergil scowled.

"How about I kill you instead?" That was an option, one he'd choose any day.

"_**That wouldn't be wise,"**_ he muttered, curling his ridiculously long fingers around his handy blade. It was so irritating for him to have his sword handled that way. _**"So is it nice being free**_?" Why was it asking him these questions, like he fucking cared! _**"No longer under possession or punishment? As you think."**_ He threw the incubus a dirty look before retrieving his sword from its body with a harsh pull. He triggered off, the demon smiling at his action. The incubus was doing no harm, which was a good thing; he hoped it stayed that way. _Or he'll make it stay that way._

"Remove it. Now." He hissed in a threatening manner, the mark all down his torso now... Did his demon side induce its speedy growth? That was far too quick, how did it grow so fast? It was contrasting with his skin now, and it was ugly in his opinion. He could feel the pain crawling back in slowly... The fiery heat returning.

"_**But I never planted it there, See Vergil, it was always there, you just forgot about it didn't you?"**_ **What.** He was pretty sure it wasn't _always _there, if it was he would of noticed; _hell_ even Dante would off noticed! _**"You belong to us, we own you."**_ _Like hell they did. _The way he spoke was pissing him off. He wouldn't allow this, never again.

"What is the meaning of all this? Is this some sort of game? Where is the child?" Eyes dangerously narrow, he couldn't kill him, he wasn't stupid. He needed the demon to tell him all he knows about the whereabouts of Nero, he wasn't about to jeopardize their only chance of finding him.

"_**I could tell you all you ask. If you make a deal with me,"**_ still lying on the floor; how could it look so menacing like that? He eyed him curiously now, mulling a few things over within his head. A deal with a demon? _**"I heard you're incredibly good with violins..." **_He considered it.

So he listened.

* * *

><p>He thought it was a simple mission. He thought, this whole thing was going to be easy, a piece of cake. He was wrong, and he hated the fact. The kid went missing, so what does he plan to do? Find him of course, but<strong> no!<strong> There has to be other things involved; things he never wanted brought back up again, ever. But that was Hell for you! This wasn't heaven; did he think everything was going to be all flowers and roses when he rescued Vergil from that _shit_ hole on that unforgettable day? He honestly thought that. But now things were a bit clearer, his blissful ignorance gone; welcome to back to the real world Dante.

He leaned further back onto his motorcycle, arms crossed and both guns in hand as he listened reluctantly to the words that entered his ears. A figure was before him stood, speaking to him rather calmly - at first; now she was just pissing him off. He listened alright; he gave her a chance to explain herself before he pulled the trigger.

So she was explaining these things to him, she claimed to be a 'balancer' or rather Keeper - whatever that was. But he could tell where this was going... he thought back to that little conversation he had with Trish once. Something he knew would come back to him someday...

_..._

_"If he goes back into hell, it could close again in a couple hours time, probably within a day. The gate has the right to stay open until it property is returned. That being Vergil," Trish said._

_"How does that work out?" He asked, trying to comprehend her words properly._

_"It means Vergil belongs down there," __**Belongs.**__ "He always has. Like the rest of the demons." It took a little bit for Dante to register those words, there was something... __**He didn't dare touch on the subject.**__ Trish was sure he understood what she was trying to say._

_They both left it unspoken..._

...

_Damn it all!_ The figure before him silenced, sensing his rising anger. "You are? Distressed." She stated, deadpanned more like.

"Isn't it obvious? Listen, I'm kinda busy right now, so if you don't mind-"

"Have you not heard a word I've said? _Human._" She spat the word, "the worst kind of race I've seen..." Wasn't she nice? She made Lady look like an **angel,** a good one. "If you wish to keep him so much, you would be present with him now! He could be in danger this very instant. But of course, humans are ignorant as always." He wasn't even a proper human.

"And you're a waste of time. Listen _babe,_" he looked the body over, _nice figure;_ too bad he wasn't interested. She reminded him of that vampire demon he faced once, except the Keeper's skin was pure white; paper white, reminded him of death. **Disturbing** was her skin colour it was, Dante exaggerated a sigh, and he was wasting time just standing here. "Unless you can help me, I won't kill you. That's how it works," he smiled. She did not.

"As a Keeper it is my responsibility things are put in its fated state! You will not defy my rules!"

"I'm keeping him whether you like it or not! You can't take him back down there alight! Stuff your rules lady, or I'll hunt you down!" If anyone, **anyone** laid a figure on _his_ Vergil; he swore he'd gun them down and finish them off himself if the bullets didn't work. He threw a threatening dark glance at her, displaying his seriousness... The Keeper could have sworn she saw a flash of red in those eyes of his.

The Keeper unmoved by the threat, merely stood tall with her nose high in the air; making herself 'bigger' than Dante, like he cared, what did rank have to do with all of this?

When she first appeared Dante quickly ran on his impulses and attacked her before she could herself, they had a brief fight, and then she decided to speak. Letting her speak was the biggest mistake he's done all day, it was like a nagging old ghost trapped within his brain, she just kept going on and on...

"I wish to know his whereabouts, and you **will** tell me Son of Sparda." Dante aimed his middle finger at her; she scrunched up her face in distaste, _how vulgar,_ she swirled around him, removing herself from the aim of the offensive gesture. The Keeper floated, she never stood on stable ground, and unlike most demons... She appeared angelic. Didn't act like it though.

"So you're going to follow me around all day aren't you?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Of course not, I plan to find him, and you are of no help."

...

Regardless of her answer, Dante headed straight for Devil May Cry. If she did follow him, surely both he and Vergil could kill this Keeper together, when she showed up again... Which he believed was soon.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shit!<strong>" he got there. And _he_ wasn't there. **Empty,** wait a minute; he spotted the familiar colour of teal. His coat! He left it? That was bizarre. What did it matter! That Keeper was right, he must be in danger. Dante dashed out of the bedroom and out the shop, _Fortuna_, the only place he could think of going at t he moment, **damnit** he should of never left Vergil alone!


	4. Lurker

**A/N: I have a bit of an OC going on here, okay not a bit, a full blown OC yep, the incubus is very much invovled I've decided.**

**Lurker**

Some demons just want to get by in the world, refuse their true nature and live on happily with humans. Others disagree with the fact, and its obvious why with all the teachings and understanding of what a demon is. **Evil.**

Vergil made it to his destination, _Fortuna._ The incubus guided him there of course... Knowing the path well and all he would have. He spoke to Vergil, (he didn't reply back) about his traumatizing experiences in Hell like it was the norm as they went along, refreshing Vergil's memory about all the pain and torture he went through. Vergil did not bat an eyelid at the demons poor attempt of conversing with him, it knew what it was doing; _it wasn't stupid._

He still couldn't believe he accepted this deal... But the demon made it bearable to stay in his human form this way, and he needed that right now. The intense heat gone, the piercing pain non-existent, he was healthy again.

Now all he had to do was find the younger slayer, Nero... And make it back before Dante went _berserk._ During the first month of his _oh-so-personal_ 'rehabilitation' classes, it took a huge amount of effort to get Dante to trust him again. Because of his pervious fighting abilities (bad fighting abilities), he wouldn't allow him go out alone either, he was far too overprotective... No matter how 'cute' that sounded right now, it did get suffocating at times... Though Vergil didn't mind that now did he? He missed Dante, he had a soft spot for him (of course he did), it had been ages since they'd been apart like this, business was slow so they went on jobs together when they came. He hoped he'd be getting back to him sooner than later, even if he would flip-out; he still wanted to see him. But for now, he followed this demon's commands... And afterwards he'd kill him; he wasn't going to let it go on living with its head still intact when all of this was over.

The city was a strange one, the architecture – Renaissance architecture it was, trust Vergil to know this one of the top of his head. The place was an old city or town, dedicated to serving their God; and they did it rather enthusiastically. Who would have known there was such a place left in the world today?

From what he understood, they served Sparda, a demon as a god? How peculiar, dress anything up in white with a shinning halo and no one could tell the difference. But Sparda was 'one of the good guys' in the demon world, so did it matter? Whether he was a demon or not - the race that defined the word evil - it only proved that everyone was different, no matter whom they are or _what_ in this matter.

Once upon a time ago Vergil was the evil one, putting humanity into danger whist Dante stood against him, the hero. This proved that _anyone _could change, with the right guidance of course.

He could feel the demons magic course through him, it was a sickening feeling but it was the side effects of keeping him 'stable'. _**"I might just give you a clue... If you ask nicely." **_The unbearable little... Vergil clenched his teeth, restraining his mouth from speaking. He couldn't wait to paint its dirty blood on his sword. Vergil had been walking around aimlessly in the town, he had no idea where to start, and it became increasingly obvious the further time passed.

"Where then? I do not appreciate the wait... I'm sure you want this deal done quicker than I do,"

"_**Your right aren't you?"**_ He drawled, drifting by him, _yes _it even floated; how increasingly annoying could it get?

The incubus slid a metallic nail under Vergil's chin, lifting it a little higher to meet his face, Vergil said nothing to the touch; his expression said it all for him. _**"Those eyes may be cold boy, but I can see the fire blazing within them, I remember when it was put out; the moment that piercing quality you had and now have, disappeared."**_ A deep chucked emitting from his throat, Vergil battered him off, wiping under his chin with the back of his hand, giving him a disgusted look. He was just urging him to retaliate, _urging._

"Keep your claws to yourself, demon." He spat.

"_**Would you like to know my name? Just as I know yours? Vergil,"**_ would he like to know his name? He thought carefully over this... If he were to call him by name then he'd be indicating that he respected him to an extent; which was what he didn't want. Though, it was better than calling him 'demon' all the time. The incubus used his name because of that one reason mentioned before; he has _'forced'_ him once. _Right?_ That was the reason, surely.

"Why would I want to know that? That information is unimportant to me," is what he settled with,-

"_**Just call me Lurker,"**_ -he got the name anyway.

"Strange name for a demon," he said instantly. "Or are you just not right in the head." That ought to shut him up for a while.

"_**Heh, maybe. But I must say, the name suits; it's what I do after all," **__Lurker..._ The shadow he saw outside of Love Planet, which was him, following him. Lurker drifted past him casually as he mulled things over in his head.

"I don't intent to be friendly back." Vergil said sternly.

Lurker raised a jet black eyebrow; they appeared drawn on his alabaster face. _**"Who said I wished it?"**_

**Whatever.**

They continued on, approaching the cathedral close by to them. The town dead silent, he assumed no one would be inside the facility; if he was lucky Nero would. But that's highly unlikely on the probability scale wasn't it? It couldn't be that easy. He searched around inside anyway, all seemed to be in order; benches and all... No ruckus here. Why did Lurker take him here then? "I thought you said demons were about?" He questioned. Why was everything, _well,_ unbroken?

"_**I never said there were many. But I did say there were demon's" **_Exaggerating the plural. _**"Besides, the child you speak of is not here. But the portal is."**_

"The portal?"

"_**How else would the demon of come out? From air Vergil? Form air?"**_...It was a possibility, but this was not the time to argue.

"Tell me where he is. We made **a deal,**" Temptation was leading him to whip out Yamato this instant, but he was strong, he wouldn't give in. Think of the consequences, the mark on his body. _Damnit,_ he still hadn't gotten an explanation as to what it was yet.

"_**Wouldn't you want to close it first? I thought this was your job?"**_ Job? How did it know, he'd only been working with Dante a couple months or so, or did news spread fast in the demon world? He wouldn't know. He let go of Yamato's hilt, he couldn't remember when he put his hand on it... He told himself repeatedly not to strike Lurker down. Could he even kill him? He recalled his words, though he didn't' believe them. He could kill him, if he really wanted to.

It was just another demon right? _Or not._ No it wasn't, look how far it's survived within Vergil's presence, he wondered if there was more to this... _Deal._ The deal was to use his magnificent virtuoso talent, more like bewitching talent. Lure a couple demons he guessed, since that was the purpose of the talent. And then wait until the right one came, then Lurker here would kill it like he wanted. He claimed he couldn't on his own; apparently it was stronger than he. From what Vergil understood from Lurker since he'd met him, he must of been the same rank as-

"_**Here. I've found it halfa!"**_ Halfa? What a silly nick-name. He followed him anyway, he pointed at the towering statue of his father, and Vergil momentarily took a look at it, taking in its full height. Dante had told him the story of how he met Nero, only briefly. He mentioned this thing in front of him now, calling it a large hunk of rock that tried to kill him once. He thought Dante destroyed it right? Or at least this thing shouldn't be existing anymore. Did they make another? Obviously, or they just repaired the last one... _But why?_ Was the question. He shrugged it off, uncaring, it had nothing to do with him anyway.

Lurker pointed eagerly behind the statue, so the portal was behind it? He peered round it when he got closer, and looked up at Lurker questioningly before saying, "There's nothing here demon,"

"_**I know."**_ Yamato met his neck once more, Lurker barely registered the fact. Vergil was fast, insanely fast. A toothy grin crawled up his face, impressed greatly by such skill. He almost wanted to clap, though he dared not too.

"I'm tired of your games, _Lurker,_" calling his name darkly, it only broadened his grin further. Vergil could imagine him becoming aroused by his name too, he shook the absurd idea from his head, _fucking incubus._ "Stop **fucking** around," Something Dante had said to him once, but lightly; not like how he was using the taboo language now.

"_**My, my, quiet the vocabulary you've got there. I'm sure I'm most familiar with the word though,"**_ he chortled. Lurker scraped a black nail across his sharp blade, soon more nails joined it and then he curled his whole hand over, stroking it; _suggesting it to be something else._ Vergil; revolted by the lewd act pulled his precious sword away. Honestly, incubi; he thought they were meant to lie upon women and not men? What made this one so queer?

Vergil's own excuse was that he was half human. Humans could be gay... But demons? Were they that _way_ too? By God why did he care? Being gay was apparently a sin, he supposed it was. But he knew very well he was going to Hell when his existence began from the start. _So what did he care?_

"_**The centre of the platform Vergil,"**_ He pointed just behind him now to that very spot he spoke of. "_**That was the portal, it was disguised. I was right after all,"**_ he swerved him, and floated just above the very middle of the rounded platform. _**"You walked over it, and I saw it ripple. It can't be entered."**_ So he says. Vergil saw the ripples when he took a hesitant step near the centre. Since when did a demon do that? Protect the gate so no more could enter the human world? Bizarre indeed.

"Just what kind of demon are you chasing after?" He asked carefully. The black and white demon took a moment to answer; perhaps it was a personal question? He waited patiently; an answer is what he wanted- demanded now. He waited, Lurker wasn't going to get away with this one, Vergil even made a mental note to ask him what the twisting mark on his body was about later on. So he waited, and then the reply finally came.

"_**Have you ever heard of a Law Keeper?" **__Oh?_ Yes he has indeed, but what did they have to do with anything? _**"Even Hell has law keepers Vergil,"**_ once again with the name use, would he quit it already. Their eyes met, coal on ice, was Lurker being serious? Vergil thought he'd never see the day. _**"You know what they say, demons belong in Hell and angels belong in Heaven. That's the 'balance', the only ones allowed to move around the realms are humans,"**_ _Somebody disliked humans. __**"The Keeper is nothing but a troublemaker; some demons just don't want to be part of Hell anymore. Is that so bad? I ask,"**_

"But you're causing trouble here, _you_ don't belong here." Vergil said harshly, but it was the truth. "If I could, I'd kill you right now, making this Keeper's job easier for it."

"_**Killing me won't send me to Hell."**_

"Exactly."

"_**Aren't you the gentleman,"**_ Lurker was _tsking_ as he circled Vergil. The incubus had a tail which followed him as he drifted; it was long and _well,_ thick... It was similar to a dragon's tail; wide and thick at the start then ended thin and small with a little crooked curl at the very end. His hair also drifted when he hovered about, long and black; curled or wavy at the ends. It wasn't in the most perfect condition, on some parts it looked as if it had been cut rigid.

Right, down to business. Vergil levelled up Yamato to the centre of the portal. He stood above it now, it rippled under his feet; he got the general gist of its shape. A simple circle, shouldn't be too hard to find the middle now was it? Behind him Lurker watched intensely, he could feel his creepy beady eyes on him while he levelled his sword up. Without wasting anymore time, he stabbed the ground under him; forcing the enchanted metal down deeply into the portal leading to Hell. He could hear a scream or two escape from it before he closed it completely, the sounds of Hell must have been coming through before he shut it closed. The job done, he retrieved Yamato from the floor, pulling it back up now. _**"Well done,"**_ Lurker's claps echoed down the hall, _one, two, three._ He stopped clapping, Vergil rolled his eyes, unamused.

"Now listen here, Lurker, we made a deal remember? Nero comes to my possession, you rid me of this curse and I do my part too. You better do yours this time, I didn't agree to closing this gate in the first place now did I?" That was true.

"_**And yet you stilled closed it." **_That was true too. _**"Patience, I'll take you to him now. It is not I who took him away, after all. I'm sure you'll have one hell of an encounter when we get there."**_ Vergil was sure he would. _**"Once the teen is in your hold, you will perform the song for me." **_Vergil nodded stiffly.

"Then the mark comes off, I can feel your magic within me, it's sickening." Was his complement of the day.

"_**And with that magic I could control you,"**_ he added lightly.

Vergil twisted, facing him now. _What?_ He never mentioned that. "And yet you haven't." And exactly why? He was bluffing? _Control him?_ It couldn't have been that easy.

"_**Oh Vergil," **_He purred. "_**It's not like I haven't been inside you before, surely you know the feeling?" **__Sick monster,_ Vergil could feel the vomit raising within his throat, _kinky little shit. _With his 'talents' (if it was true, the controlling part) he would of made Vergil comply to him, _react back _when he _'touched'_ him_._ Now Vergil never, **ever** did anything back to the demons when they did **that,** never. He remembered it well, he would lie still; like a doll - Or rather he was just half dead at the time – but this demon! He could feel the fire within him roar; he thought he was very calm about all of this, the situation of having one of his _goddamned_ rapists with him in an almost civilized way. But this just crossed the line.

"And you say you never put this mark on me in the first place!" he sneered angrily. "What makes you think I can't get rid of it without your assistance? I rather annihilate you then let you live!"

"_**I know because it was them who put it there in the first place," **_Unaffected at all by Vergil's outrage. _**"And they are dead now. And yet the curse didn't lift, think about that." **_he was calm, cool as ice. Vergil grunted and snapped away from the floating figure. He was right; he thought killing him would work; now he knew it wouldn't. So many complications! He couldn't kill him; he needed to find Nero first. He couldn't fight him! He would make the curse upon him unbearable! And now he couldn't kill him, because that would bring no benefit whatsoever. He hated this _entity _right now, absolutely loathed it.

_It reminded him of his helpless self. Helpless and vulnerable, where was Dante when he needed him?_

* * *

><p>"I forgot how long it takes to get there, <em>damnit <em>Vergil," Dante was near Fortune now, and the Keeper hadn't shown up once. _Brilliant._ He dashed off in the general direction of Fortuna, it's been ages since he last visited, and he never had a real reason to go before; until now. On the way he was uncertain as to whether Vergil had actually gone there or not, but the more he thought about it; the more it seemed he has. _Why?_ He had no idea, he had this feeling you see.

They were twins. And you know what they say about twins.

Dante hoped he was alright alone, there was a reason why he kept with Vergil most of the times, encase one of the inhibitors of that _**Hell**_ came to visit one day. Or any demon that knew about the things Vergil went through. He wished he could have just started over... And not fall down to their _fathers_ _home_ those many years ago. Besides, he was sure their father did not dwell in those parts of Hell, _absolutely positive._

It would be like his father going to Love Planet, except... Different. Removing all previous thoughts, he returned back to the task at hand. He was after two individuals now; he had no time to idle.

And yet his attention focused elsewhere.

He paused in his tracks, he could see the sun coming up now; and he was glad to see it. A content sigh escaping his lips, he took a long look at the rising sun; he smirked. Well this was unlike him, since when did he care for things of natural beauty like this? _'Hmm, if only Vergil were here with me now,'_ he thought to himself, he would be the one to appreciate the sight more.

_**BANG.**_

Not much to his surprise, he didn't even flinch at the sound. Again grinning to himself, he swiftly spun around on his hill, one arm raised to reach for a weapon; just encase.

Blonde and black, just what he was expected to see. "What a nice way to start the new day, with a bang _huh?_" He yelled to the two. He could hear Trish's light laughter in the distance; at least someone found it funny. It had been Trish who shot the bullet clean an inch or two away from his ear. It affected him none, demonic healing; it was a blessing.

"I knew we'd find you down here," said Lady, nodding slightly; agreeing with herself. "And yet no Vergil," Dante frowned.

"He sort of went on without me," he murmured quietly, he could see Trish question him silently; he didn't bother meeting her eyes through.

"Went on without you? Why? Trouble in paradise? Told ya he was no good." Lady snorted.

"It's nothing like that Lady, I think there's something wrong with him." He thought back to that thing he saw on his neck that one time. Could it of had something to do with that?

"Something wrong? Besides his mind or-"

"_Come on,_" He interrupted. "He had these things on his neck, I saw this-this," he had to think about this before describing it. "Grey, it was like roses, the stem of them anyway; lines with lots of thorns on them, no flowers. And it was all around his neck, 'coiled' around him." _He didn't like that one bit._

"Hex. It a hex." Dante listened to aldy, his white brows furrowing, a hex? No, it couldn't be. Why didn't Vergil tell him? "And its grey you say? Well that's strange."

"Strange? What's strange, tell me already!" Lady held her hand up at him, telling him to pipe down. She was thinking, what did colour have to do with this? Well it could actually mean a lot.

"Usually that sort of thing is red; it is related to a rose somehow, so it's red. But grey? The only reasonable reason I could think of is that maybe the demon mutated the natural nature of the curse? And it turned grey in the process... _Hmm,_ interesting." Lady mused on.

"What does this curse do Lady? Is he in danger right now?" The bloody idiot, did he think it wise to run of like that whilst in that position? _Did he want to die?_

"When its red, the curse is, it induces, well." she lifted her glasses for this one. "Feelings of lust I suppose. Think of it as a drug, almost. Makes the victim more consensual... I guess, sounds like something an incubus would use actually, or succubus." Trish said nothing to that one; this was Lady's and Dante's conversation now. "But incubi aren't powerful enough to transform a curse like that. It may have new properties now, might even do a whole new different thing." She shrugged it off.

"Then what? Elite rank?" Lady nodded, _what else could it be?_ Low ranks could never do that, and incubi were somewhat around the middle she guessed; they weren't completely useless like some, though she's never encountered one. "**Shit.** You guys followin' or what, we aint got a lot of time on our hands." He hurried past them, down the road to Fortuna, Trish and Lady glanced at each other simultaneously before concluding with their thoughts, they were going to stick with Dante for this one, and give him all the help he needs.

Which would be loads.


	5. All Too Familiar

**A/N: I know, I took ages to write this chapter, and the next on will take ages too because I'm busy all next week again. :'D, anyway moving on.**

**LightShadowsh: Hey :'D Glad you like this story! In the beginning I thought it was just total crap but I'm beginning to like it now haha.**

**dippychick16: It's alright but I'm happy you reviewed anyway! Lol, I just wanted to know if people liked this story! Anyway, I'm glad your reading it! C: **

**All Too familiar**

Emerging out of the unlit opera house in a paced fashion, Dante, ahead of the two women as if he was the leader (which in most cases, he would be) among them, held a glum expression upon his face. It was certainly strange... They all arrived to a desolate city, nothing but the wind travelled past this place now. A little while ago, before arriving to the Fortuna; Dante could have sworn he'd felt a spark of _something_ run straight through his body, touching every part inside and out. Like a wave of electricity had hit him hard, a thunder strike even! Yet it was kind and harmless, leaving only a ticklish feeling behind. He thought he was sensing something extraordinary close by, or rather his demon half was. But the moment passed all too quickly for him to figure it out like how he normally would. Both Lady and Trish had not one idea of what he was speaking of when he described what he experienced to the two, but they did believe him.

He kicked at the ground below; all wasn't going well for him.

"You know, its strange how Vergil just got up and ran off like that." Lady said, pondering on the thought. "Unless there is a reason why?" Eyes rolling over to Dante, he noticed this of course. His expression altered to an annoyed one.

".You." Accentuating each word, "it's nothing like that." A slight hint of anger heard in his voice. "Besides it wasn't really a real argument. We had a little row about the way he's treating you guys," mumbling the last part. "And we almost got into an argument last time I saw him too," again mumbling the last part. "But I know him, they meant nothing. It had to be what I saw on his neck, it has to," he said the words softly, thinking hard about them. Lady had told him it was something to do with a curse, in Dante's mind that screamed 'Vergil is in danger!' In fat red letters.

"What if his avoiding you?" Trish suggested, it was a possibility, and credible enough, though it would be unlike Vergil to do that. Avoid Dante? Impossible!_ One look in the mirror and there he was, it's hard to avoid a twin._

"It wouldn't go this far. I know him, you just have to trust me guys - girls."

"_Oh_ I trust you, just not him." Dante twisted his body round; he had just about enough of Lady's remarks. This problem was ascending, he couldn't ignore it anymore. As far as he knew Lady approved the idea of Vergil being presently apart from him,_ away from all of them. _He just couldn't please her, and the way Vergil's been treating her! He was no better. Now he couldn't force the two to get along and settle their differences aside. But at least they could bear with each other, _for him at least? _Or was he asking too much? It wasn't such a selfish demand now was it? He thought it wasn't.

"If you stop telling me how much you hate him! Maybe I'd find him quicker and leave you the fuck alone! All you ever say is this and that, _**sheez!**_ It's getting fucking annoying how every time you speak about him like that you know? I don't care about your opinion Lady!" He felt like a teenager again, the rage; the tantrums; _and then the excessive crying at the end of it all._

"**Oh,** I'm the annoying one?" _Here we go,_ "Vergil!" She announced to the audience made up of two, "_Yeah_ your brother tried to kill **you! **More than once might I add! What makes you think he won't do it again?" Sticking a long rude figure up in his face, "And do you know why? Or have you forgotten!" She shouted this part. "IT WAS ALL FOR **POWER!**" Trish winced, inching her way away from the bellowing two. "Demons! They're all the same, and Vergil he's one of them! He's not like you, and he won't be!"

"He's changed now! How many times do I have to **tell YOU!**" Fists clenched, he wanted to shoot something! Anything! "He's different! He helps me kill the demons now Lady, can't you see that! _Damnt,_ this is pointless." A hand on his face now, his fingers pressed deeply into his skull.

"I think he belongs down there with the others! They can all stay in Hell for all I care, Vergil almost destroyed the city Dante! How can you forgive him for that?" It _was_ illogical to forgive one after something drastic like that... Almost destroying a **whole** city... For a single sword. Millions of people's death... For a single sword.

"Trish is a **demon!**" True. "What do you have to say for that?" He had a good point there.

It may be good but it didn't shut Lady up. "Right, like you don't know, of course she's a demon but she doesn't act like one! _Shut up_ Dante!"

"Whatever, I don't get **you.** You say she doesn't act like one, well Vergil hasn't exactly been acting like one either. Do you even know what a demon acts like Lady? Looks like your sure don't!"

...While the two quarrelled on about their indifferences, Trish gazed high up into the skies, and spotted something from afar. She couldn't quiet tell what it was just yet, the moment that she would hadn't come yet. Whatever the obscene object was it certainly was heading their way. **Fast.**

She didn't bother alarming the two, she quietly moved away from the two even further now, and aligned herself with the small black spot in the sky, which was gradually increasing with size each second. She squinted her eyes further...

_The moment had come._

It was a demon.

What on earth was a _demon_ doing so high up? She didn't know whether to call it insane, or simply idiotic! Surely at such speed the demon would crash down and die on impact? _Was it on a suicide mission?_ She pulled out one of her trusty guns, and aimed in patience, the voices behind her rising in volumes, but her aim remained steady.

Closer, _closer..._

**Now.**

Now what Dante had wanted to say was, "You're a total bitch Lady." But it came out more like this. "You're a total b-" **'BANG!' **Dante left his mouth hanging; no voice came out afterwards, the argument diminished. He felt millions of tiny little shards scrape across his left cheek or bounce off; leaving a pleasant tingling sensation behind. Lady held a similar expression, though her shades hid most of her surprise well. The two skilled devil hunters turned their heads in union.

Lady blew the smoke from the barrel of Luce, a smirk remained on her lips; she was rather impressed with herself. The two flabbergasted watched as she spun her voluptuous body round towards them. "That ought to shut you two up, now we can think straight." She said, tossing her blonde dead straight hair over her shoulder blades. "_Frost._" She stated. And by that she meant the demon, Elite demon.

Having recovered from his momentarily shock, Dante added, "Fortuna Castle," Frosts usually appeared there. "What was one doing all the way out here?" She shrugged; Trish knew no more than Dante did on that matter.

"I say we head there next." Lady strode forwards, past Dante and closer to Trish. Dante often saw the two as partners in his mind when they were together, it was a brilliant match; with Lady's sharp skill in shooting and general fighting matched up with Trish's cleverness as well as her hasty style of melee range fighting. And thunder magick might he add. They were_ invincible,_ or was that just pushing it? Dante started to wonder, what if he ever had to fight the two at once. Would he win?

Maybe if he had Vergil with him.

_His partner._

"Nero's gotta be there," he said in a low hurried tone, keeping his mind off his lover as he speedily followed the girls behind. He couldn't let it drag him down, he would find him, he knew it.

* * *

><p>Freezing. He knew it was freezing, it was kind of hard not too with all the snow, though his inner fury kept him warm. Fortuna castle was said to be enchanted by demonic magic, that's why it was winter always. He thought that spell was broken; he could have sworn he heard something about it being broken... Guess he was wrong. <em>Basilisk's,<em> everywhere, the artificially created demon dogs which shot out balls of fire like bullets. These were part of the artificial demons collection Agnus created. One would be pleased to hear he wouldn't be able to continue working on his projects, for he has stopped living many months ago.

"Great," he panted, more enemies had come; higher level demons, just what he wanted. He stood straight, ignoring the all too familiar silhouette of black circle him and focused on the Frosts ahead. He could hear Lurker's continuous chuckling; he must have known they were coming all along. It would have been better if the bloody fool helped him fight these annoyances; it would help them get to their destination in less time.

Let see just how fast he can deal with this. He flicked his stray hair backwards, and took a deep breath. It was time to prove his skills.

10.36AM. He triggered, the blood thirsty demons came faster, like his scent allured them over. Vergil swung Yamato as they came charging. Left, right and many directions after that, he moved awfully fast, even Lurker couldn't keep up, all he heard were the sounds of slicing and dicing. Every being that surround Vergil dropped dead, but him. The ice sparkled around them, the remaining Frosts moved slowly, all the Basiliks dead. 10.37AM.

One minute, eight were dead already.

Let's see what he can do in the next.

Unlike Dante he rarely made noise (grunts) when he fought, when he was in this demonic form it was rare for him to even emit sound. He could speak in it yes, when he needed too; but he never got used to the way he sounded. Vergil could hear all the cries the Frosts made when he smashed them into pieces, if it was loud enough he was sure it would have been deafening.

Vergil wasn't the sadistic type, Dante took that role. Vergil liked to make things quick and simple; it was just another thing that was part of his personality. Complications are things he rather not deal with, they messed everything up; and then soon one would loose track because of how complicated things got. Whereas he did not.

He finished the last Frost, whirling it hard away from him, a move Dante would have used. It felt like he was using Rebellion all over again... Lurker was coming closer, to what? Congratulate him? He kept his trigger on a little while longer. _**"A very impressive show, I enjoyed every moment. Watching you," **_Lurker's eyes glowing, he liked him in his devil form; he could tell.

Vergil looked at him, "You should of been in it." He foolishly attempted to stab him. It was just something he wanted to do when he first met him! Ever since they started travelling together, Lurker all of a sudden became this 'higher power' he just couldn't touch him! Last when he faced him in his devil form, back at Devil May Cry, he got him down on the floor. Could he do it again?

No.

"_**An unwise decision Vergil,"**_ _Honestly_ if this behaviour was going to continue he'd have to do something about it and that something wouldn't be pleasant.

Stabbing one with their own sword would definitely work. _And it did._ Vergil gasped involuntarily; he spat blood violently as he choked on it too. Lurker had twisted Yamato over before it got to him, how he was able to just grab the blade and not flinch; remarkable but bad. The moment the katana forced its way through Vergil's chest, he dropped his hand from it immediately. So this is what he accomplished in the next minute... Lurker had forced him into his human state 'the weak state', which only increased the pain. _**"You were always afraid, you were broken. And now that you have your 'pieces',"**_ he mocked scornfully, shoving it in harder, Vergil cried louder, it burned him to bear through this. _**"Where have I heard that before, your screams..."**_ he drifted on... _**"You are very pretty Vergil."**_

"SHUT UP!" He blared, disgusted. He reminded him so much of _**them!**_ So much! Lurker pulled Yamato out, and dropped it to the floor. Vergil fell along with it, fallen like his sword, he groaned as his knees crashed into the icy ground. His blood pouring, mixing with the snow. He needed a minute to cure himself... _Regenerate... _While he waited, he was at the mercy of this loony demon. He watched Lurker with hate in his eyes; he made him feel so weak. It was an unwelcomed feeling.

"_**Just like old times huh?" **_What old times. Vergil stopped breathing at an uneven pace; he could feel the heat coming on again. But this time, it was a strange kind and not the simple kind. He was hot yes but... _**"You like this huh?" **__Fucking_ cocky demon. He thought this was funny? Did he, Vergil was definitely not amused.

He went in and out of triggering, it was like Lurker was mixing up his ability to function, he felt out of control, as he flickered it felt like his two half's were splitting, he was tearing apart. Human and demon _wanting_ to be apart. _This was humiliating!_ On his knees in front of this- this-, he flopped flat onto the floor to cool off. He knew it was wise not to bring the coat... He withered on the ground a little; he could feel death creep upon him as well as arousal... Bizarre combination but there we go. He knew this would come back to bite him in the back on day... With his human side dead and only his demon side supporting him as a whole, it _was insane yes but he knew this to be true._ In order for him to have belonged to hell (and still does) he needed to be either all demon, because a human isn't from hell; (they got sent there only.) or a dead human. But what they did was this; they split his devil from the rest of him... They killed him (as a human). And where do the bad people go when they die? Hell... So it only made sense.

This way, all of Vergil belonged in Hell.

He suffered silently through the pain, _and pleasure._ Not allowing both to get to him, he hugged himself tightly on the ground and rolled over to his back. Lurker looked down intensely, his eyes full of lust and whatnot.

Where had he seen that look before?

_Thank Sparda,_ the pain was gone. He let go of himself on the floor and settled with breathing in deeply and out again. It was awfully quiet; the momentary serenity around them calmed him inside. Vergil couldn't help but think of Dante, his evident erection standing out. Lurker must be having a ball. Vergil cared not; he's seen him before hasn't he? According to his word... _Whenever that was. _"Why did you stop?" He breathed. He watched Lurker's eyes sparkle, he must have misinterpreted what he meant by the words, but with Vergil's hard glare he must of understood now. It wasn't the feeling of pleasure he was talking about, it was his manipulation upon his body, he wanted to know why he stopped doing that.

"_**Watching you in pain doesn't delight me," **_he stated evenly. _**"I rather see you moaning under me, your face in bliss."**_ _Of course,_ what else? But he wouldn't do it, Vergil knew; because he would of taken him already if he wanted it so bad. _**"Your bleeding, your face contorting in pain, you look like a rape victim."**_ _He was._

Vergil glowered, "It's not **look **like it **is** like! You controlled me, and it's not the same. So back off." he paused. "Forcing one against their will is fucking rape. Even if they are enjoying it, **involuntarily.**" A sneer escaping his lips, he closed his eyes; he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"_**But tell me Vergil, would you rather of had me? Than those three for those years in Hell?"**_

"You sicken me." Was his answer. "Don't speak to me as if I am your friend, I'll never regard you as such." The temperature just got cooler. He was giving him that piercing look, his icy orbs would make anyone shiver.

"_**Oh but Vergil..."**_ He purred playfully. _**"You are so much more then that aren't you? A lover, yes..." **_He drawled, _**"to that brother of yours. Dante."**_ He was disgusted? _Ha,_ he should be disgusted with himself and not the act of incest between the two. Vergil wanted to laugh, laugh and _laugh _until he couldn't feel anything anymore.

_And he says he has stooped low._

He ended his crazed thoughts, collecting himself. Serious, he pulled himself up; picking his sword up with him. "Where is Nero? I haven't all day." He hitched in his breath, the hole in his stomach not completely healed yet. "I've had enough of you,"

Lurker smirked. _**"That mark on you means that I own you."**_

Vergil inquired lowly, "what do you mean?" Own him? He understood that he could manipulate him and such but why was he telling him he _owned_ him? What was he implying?

"_**I thought you would recognise me, truly I did. Created by Mundus, born as a form of punishment for you. Ring any bells darling?"**_ _They've missed one. __**"I mimic ones desire; I mimic the one you want. The one you hold highest in your list, the one you want to fuck."**_ he swirled round in delight, he was enjoying this. _**"I refuse to mimic that brother of yours."**_ So that's why he looked like that. He looked him over; he'd never seen _them_ like that before.

"What do you plan to do with me?" He asked instantly. He was in no position to fight him. He could never win against _them,_ _he never could._

"_**To win you over, darling."**_

Where had he heard this before? A blurry memory maybe...

_He recalled that there were three of them. And he called one of them Flasehope, why? __Because he made it seem the pain wouldn't come, it gave him hope for a little while, but in the end it was all just hopeless. Falsehope._

_And then there was another one, he was brutal; Vergil called him Sadist, because he was one._

_And then there was him, he barely remembered him. He wasn't always around, but when he was; he could never remember the sort of things he did to him... What he did remember was that he preferred to do it alone; without his brothers... When he was present with his brothers he preferred to watch in the dark, never joining in. His mind was a blur; it just simply couldn't be remembered. What did he call him?_

"...Lurker..." He never did see Dante kill him. "You never were like the others were you?" Lurker was the only one who mimicked Vergil perfectly, he never changed age either, and he stayed according to the present Vergil when he copied him. The other two would sometimes turn into younger versions of himself, or just something else all together. Vergil stepped back hesitantly; Yamato shook in his wobbly hand discretely. He was angry; he could feel a sense of fear within him but with all the help Dante gave him. He was a stronger person now.

He opened his mouth to say something, Lurker was interrupted, another visitor present. _An unwelcomed one._ The expression on his face told Vergil exactly how he felt about this new visitor. _This wasn't good._

"I knew I'd find you. You can't run forever!" It yelled, what an entrance, no style not performance; just an ugly yell. Behind Lurker an angel stood, _at least there was something outstanding about her._ Vergil thought it was an angel anyway, she had no wings but her appearance was heavenly indeed, she reminded him of Trish. He wouldn't say his mother because she would not act in the vulgar way she did, and her mother would be a real angel, not a mimic.

"**I wasn't intending to,"** Lurker said unhappily. Vergil stood back from this, for now... The Keeper. He was slowly understanding this. The Keeper is obviously following Lurker, which was why he wanted to get rid of her. What made her so powerful anyway? He saw nothing special in her. Not to the naked eye anyway.

The Keeper spotted him, "The Son of Sparda, this is why you're here?" She questioned Lurker. He answers not, though it is fairly obvious what the answer is.

"_**It's nothing to do with you, this is our work only." **_Our? Vergil thought the other two were dead, he saw them die! He must be lying.

"It's _everything_ to do with me. He also belongs in Hell does he not? Why is he still here? What is it you plan?" Curious, she was curious. "I came originally for him..." She admitted, so Vergil was number one on the deporting list it seems.

"_**I hate how you can appear out of no where."**_ He said, Lurker inched his way slowly back to Vergil, retreating unnoticeably from the Keeper.

"Don't you do the same thing?" He smiled, yes he did.

"_**But I dislike it when you do it." **_That wasn't a _real _reason.

"Your disobeying laws Number 17, you will die eventually; even if you continue to run. Death will be at the end" She stated. Number seventeen? Now Vergil was intrigued by that.

"_**Right," **_he was only dragging on the conversation. _It was silly really._

"It's a futile attempt." She already knew what he was doing. He continued to do it still. "Why leave? Honestly, you're already dead. As for the Son of Sparda, he's a much more important cause then you." _Oh?_ That made him pause, no longer moving. "Give him to me, and I'll let you go." It was temping. Very tempting. Keeper stretched her arm out, she had black nails, but they weren't bloody claws or hooks like the ones Vergil knew. What was this the black nail gang? Ridiculous.

"Like I'll go with you," Vergil spoke up. He wasn't some defenceless child damnit! So what, he couldn't win all his battles what made her think she couldn't take him down?

But if Lurker couldn't take her down, and Vergil couldn't take Lurker down then- "What are you?" He stepped up. She was no angel.

"_**The one we want to kill,"**_ Lurker told him, he swirled behind Vergil; resting his arms on his shoulders. He did not welcome the touch, but dared not to step out of it just yet. _**"But not yet,"**_ He whispered into his ear. _**"You will play the fiddle, while I'll burn her to the ground."**_ _So what she was Rome now?_

"What do you suggest we do then?" Lurker did not answer, but he did act. Because after Vergil's words, nothing but darkness surrounded him. Before he was engulfed he could hear the Keeper's outcry of panic, they must have teleported? Why else would she be screaming?

_When Vergil woke up, he felt sick._


	6. Good for nothing Demons

**A/N: Alright, next chapter. I've been busy, aren't we all... But hey, I haven't abandoned this fic. Heh. Anyway, I feel like the twins here might be a bit Ooc... But all well, it's bound to happen. Anyway, if anyone gets confused with some stuff, if you read Fixing Vergil; then you might wanna go back to some parts... Maybe. This story really is linked with that one, so make you you've read FV first alright! Just a note. Or you can just ask what I meant in some parts and I'll answer it, dont be afraid to ask questions... Haha anyway, enjoy :'D**

**LightShadowsh: Thanks for revewing lol, yeah I made Lady a total bitch didn't I? Haha, someone has to be!**

**Good for nothing Demons**

_Demons occasionally tell humans apart by their distinct scents, if two humans happened to have similar scents; it'll be difficult for them to tell them apart, wouldn't it? This is where the mistakes come in, and the problems start..._

"Number **17!** Laws! You never mentioned any of this! What the **fuck **do you want from me!" He couldn't believe it, outraged he was. He'd made a deal with this sick bastard, the bastard should be dead! How many things were there for Vergil to find out without warning? The further he went the worse it got. It was like a deal he couldn't get out from, even if he did do his part, he'd still be trapped in Lurkers grip. "Forget you! I'll just get rid of you!" Flinging his sword out, careless about how he handled it now. He had his target; he wanted it dead; he didn't care how, **just dead.**

"_**I always thought you were the one to keep a cool head, he-ha." **_The sarcastic bastard, he smirked and laughed at Vergil's misery, mocking him as if he were some- some stupid puppet to toy with. It's how they treated him for **years,** _the little boy who couldn't protect his mother from demons_. Might controls everything he says... _He had none. _Lurker dispelled Yamato away, with a flick of his wrist; this made him laugh even harder. It was all too easy.

"_**Tell me Vergil," **_he said._** "How many times have you seen that sword fall to the floor?"**_

"How many times have you defiled your law! **Let go of me!**" He bellowed, a rasp added to his tone, he could hear his own demon awakening within him. Frustration over took him; he was without a sword and his senses were failing him. Emotions taking over. He mentally battled with his thoughts, one side telling him to 'beat the shit out of the monster' and the other side disagreeing, telling him to 'keep calm, and fucking carry on'. The reason why he was so rash was because of who this was... If it were anyone else he would of been very much calm. _But it wasn't._

"_**Ha! Law, like demons really need laws and rules. Didn't Lucifer become The devil because he 'broke' the rules?"**_ He hissed venomously. Vergil could practically see the poison dripping from his tone; did he touch on a touchy subject? He wondered... Vergil ripped Lurker's hold of him away, he had his cold blooded hand on him and it was giving him bloody frostbite. Lurker's touch was not a pleasant one, it reminded him of death; the temperature did anyway. Vergil proceeded to walk away from him; sometimes walking away was the best thing to do. But it this case, that couldn't work. _**"Where do you think you're going?" **_he glowered, black eyes blazing, drilling holes in his back.

"Away from you." He said simply, taking his chances.

"_**Funny, I always thought you were one to kill the ones who hurt you."**_

"It would be foolish, trying to kill someone you haven't been able to for over ten years." If he couldn't do it then... He couldn't do it now.

"_**But could you do it? That is the question." **_Vergil met his eyes; he threw him a brief look, which should have been enough of an answer. He felt the heat embrace him slowly, that all too familiar heat; how annoying it was to know it was coming from _him._ He eyed Lurker carefully, questioning him without words 'what are you up to?' he asked. This was the first time he took note of their current surroundings, and appalling state of the room. It appeared to have once been a lab of some sort, what was a lab doing under Fortuna castle? What did it matter now?

"My only question is where are we?"

"_**The one you seek is near. I told you I'd bring you to him." **_Vergil took a look around, he saw no one.

Nero was hidden well, so well it was becoming ridiculous now.

"And the demon? Keeper? Where is everyone, if he is near should there be hundreds of demons on us right now." He had a feeling he was lying, as usual, nothing to become surprised about. Devil were awfully good liars.

"_**They are... Around." **_He drifted through the air, Lurker's wild hair trailing behind him. The demon had sharp teeth, Vergil only noticed because he smiled far too much for his liking. It disturbed him, and made him sick at the same time. Just how much can one smile? Didn't it hurt? Just why didn't he stop, like ever?_**  
><strong>_

"**Where?**" He demanded, anger seeping into his voice. "I will not play the song you ask, everything is becoming unfair, why should I comply with your wants?"

"_**I do not follow their behaviour pattern, how am I to know? And I could simply force you to play the song" **_He stilled in front of Vergil's gaze, their eyes locking with each other. The atmosphere grew intense.

"Because you're all the same," his voice starting off quiet, "And you know it won't be the same. You can't force me to do it." Then loud like a crescendo. He waved him off, turning from the gaze to pick up the abandoned katana. He swore with the amount of times it's hit the floor it should of been broken beyond repair by now.

"_**Do you have a son Vergil?" **_Out of all the things Lurker could have asked at that very moment, he chose that? If confusing Vergil was his aim, he certainly did.

"No." He answered without hesitation whatsoever; he couldn't recall any possibilities of having a son in his life... Though he couldn't recall many things could he? Though he had growing suspicions over Nero, he had to admit.

"_**Are you sure about that." **_Prodding and pushing, it's all he ever did wasn't it? What did he want him to say yes? How could he when he didn't know himself. Vergil was not stupid; he knew the demon meant Nero just as he did too. But it seemed utterly impossible!

"Unless there is something you're not telling me." But of course, he would never answer such a straight forward question with a straight forward answer.

His answer was a deep chuckle, just as Vergil predicted. Vergil was sure he's heard the sound many times before. Every time he laughed it was like he was having some privet joke with his pitiful self and he couldn't figure it out. Just what was so **fucking** funny?

"_**You know, we're special, you and I... You a son of Sparda, and I?..." **_And he? A demon created for ones punishment? A rapist? A manipulator? _**"I was made just for you?" **_Vergil was looking into a mirror, surely; he barely saw Lurker alter himself. A form he'd seen many times before, in the background while he endured the pain... Too many unwanted memories coming to mind. That teal coat... He was without his.

"Do you have some sort of obsession? Would you like to talk about it?" He smirked, removing his glare from the mimicking creature.

"_**Just because you're fixed, don't mean I can't break you again." **_He heard his own voice say. He closed his eyes; he just couldn't understand why this always happened to him. _He was loosing it._

"You weren't even a prominent one. It was bloody _Flasehope,_ at least I know his **dead.** Why should I be afraid of you?"

"_**If I were you I'd watch my tongue," **_That made Vergil want to chuckle.

"**Why!**" He got right in his face, "Because you think you can control me! If you can why don't you then! Force me to play the song and then kill me if you wish! I see no reason why you are holding back, unless it is not possession this mark is doing." He lost his footing, it was all too fast. He fell, back first to the ground, he didn't even see Lurker move. His top was torn open, he could see the grey markings on him now, they were horrific. They shifted around on his skin, curling and uncurling; they were like snakes almost. "What is it you're doing to me," he growled, malice within his eyes.

"_**Progression goes well, I'm sure you can feel it too can't you?" **__Progression?_

"You mean this sickness I feel inside me?" He touched his chest, momentarily touching his amulet. _Dante._ "Is that your progression?" He spat scornfully. "**What are you doing to me?** Have you not messed enough with my body?" he was tried, couldn't his body have a rest? Was it too much to ask for?

"_**Like a disease, growing within you." **__He got that right.__** "Taking over you. You know Vergil, I always thought you had as stunning body, I plan to have it as my own one day; and not a simple illusion." **_So that's what this was all about. He wanted his body, literally. _Well fuck._

Vergil averted his eyes, heat raised within him, he couldn't ignore it any longer. Lurker was dead serious this time, and he was afraid he wasn't going to stop like before, "Sounds like an obsession gone too far."

"_**Oh but you see, you've already lost." **_The deal was off it seems, not that he had any choice in it. Lurker was already at an advantage here.

Basically, Vergil already knew he was going to loose.

"How so?" **Shit.** He got prepared for the worst, he knew this was all going down hill for him, he just had to endure it once more. He cursed himself colourfully inside his mind, why was it always the losing path for him? He couldn't count on Dante all his life now could he? He thought the one time was enough but _no,_ he was just too weak for everything wasn't he?

"_**Like I said, that body of yours is mine."**_ _Wasn't it always,_ _**"This deal was only an excuse to keep you near for so long, for the mark to grow on you... I was stealing your soul darling."**_

Shit.

"You do realise you will fail. And when you do I will be there, telling you I told you so." He wasn't going to fight it, he was always loosing to these demons, and they were after all built to break him. He just won't let them **break** him this time. "I just want you to know that." He said before he lost it.

"_**Is that a threat?"**_ Vergil laughed, **laughed. **Of course it was what else? Lurker took a step back, _oh?_ Did he not like a happy Vergil?

"What do you want me to say? **I love you?** Honestly! You drive me insane," he chortled, he had a hand tangled up within his damp hair; it was in a right mess now; the heat becoming painful inside him now. He felt like he was splitting in two, _his soul was splitting in two._ He dropped to the floor, if only Dante were here to save him. He chuckled at the thought. **Ha,** Dante. How he's failed him so, he didn't deserve him, and he knew that well.

_...Dante..._

"_**At least it's not rape eh? Vergil," **_Lurker ignored the increasing laughs; it was certainly out of the ordinary, though he continued to ignore them. He'd come too far with his plan to stop now, it was going to work. He deemed it so.

"Yeah, _heh, _I **guess...**"

* * *

><p><em>He could barely feel it now; everything was dazed and blurred; like a dream. He wondered if it was just him or something else. He hoped it was something else; a disruption perhaps? Did he even know what he was talking about? The feeling inside him only got louder and louder? Could they get louder? He was... Confused.<em>

Dante subconsciously handled the amulet around his neck, he looked withdrawn, and Trish noticed it immediately. It was unlike Dante, to be so... So distressed. They've stood outside the castle doors for a little while now... The door was sealed and Lady and Trish were figuring a way to open it. Dante didn't even bother to help; or rather he wasn't taking notice of the situation at all.

"Dante, do you have any red orbs? **Dante.**"

"_No,_" he wasn't even looking at her as he answered. "I lost them." Trish raised an elegant brow, _lost red orbs?_ What did he take her for? A fool? "_Lost him..._ at the Divinity statue." Lady snorted behind them, listening to their every word. Trish couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"I think **he's **finally lost it. Too many bullets to the head," Lady joked. She was taking this far too flippantly, Trish for one was not. Trish snapped a finger in his face, he merely blinked; no real change at all. Trish eyed the amulet in his right hand, the _one his mother gave him;_ this separation was really affecting him. Trish took his hand, and pulled it away from the amulet, Dante's eyes met hers, her own stern and hard.

"_I think,_" she chose her words carefully. "It's time to move on, don't you?"

"M-move on?" What did she mean?

"With the search? Remember?" Talking slowly. "Better to find them then think about the fact they are missing." She was right after all; he couldn't just stand and stare into space for the whole day now could he? That couldn't bring anyone back, not Nero nor Vergil.

"Right," he said, taking his hand back now. Trish eyed the amulet once more, it was a large thing yes; but beautiful. The demonic jewel sat upon his chest, gleaming in all its magnificent glory. Dante has worn that thing for as long as she could remember, she couldn't imagine him without it. It was no surprise to her when she discovered that Vergil had a matching one; with a golden rim of course. The two nearly killed each other for the other half once, and now they wore it as a symbol of their _love?_ Not that they knew... Trish saw it clearly though; as did Lady.

"I reckon that girl had something to do with this." Lady said behind them, accepting the red orbs Trish handed over to her from Dante. He still had a few after all. "Kyrie I mean, after all this time she must be part of this new order of the sword now, and I have a strong feeling she was the reason Nero left us in the first place. I mean she was the only reason holding him back here in the very beginning, now that that's gone..."

"-He never liked talking about it, Vergil asked him once, and he didn't answer properly." Dante smiled a little, any thought of Vergil would make him smile now.

"Vergil asked him? You say?" Lady said, voice full of sarcasm. "Who would of thought he cared."

"_Oh_ he cares," he snapped, defending his older brother. "He would ask me these random questions about Nero you know, not that I know why." Like a few days ago, before all this mess started.

"Hn," that shut Lady up.

The rest of way was quiet, the castle empty... But they eventually got down to the tunnels; leading to Agnus' lab. Dante remembered this place well, and figured Nero would be down there; if not Vergil.

"Dante-"

"I know, I can practically hear them, aren't they partying hard?" He laughed, getting his guns out. The demons had finally arrived; he wondered why it's been so quiet the whole time since they first set out for Fortuna! Had someone been killing them already? _Surely not Vergil?_ So they were on the right track; which would mean Vergil didn't come this way? _No matter,_ it was Nero first, and then Vergil he guessed. He can take care of himself, couldn't he?

What do you know, Agnus had left his mark, and Dante remembered killing that freak specifically; a stutterer he recalled, _or more like an easy kill._ The man-made, correction - part-man-part-demon-made - demons were the ones near, and Dante thought they were going to fight some serious shit.

He took his words back, he stilled. _Blanco Angelos_, _Alto Angelos _and _Cutlass'_ everywhere, he hated those things; with their shields. And he thought the _Cutlass_ were bad... "I'm sure we can take them on." Of course they could! They weren't called demon bloody slayers for nothing!

"I _think,_" Lady pulled Kalina Ann over her shoulder, taking her aim. "Nero is definitely down there." _She got that right,_ and if he wasn't? "I'm going to take them all down." She grinned dangerously.

They all aimed their guns, the trio in action. "Let's party," Lady took the first shot. The view was amazing! Though deadly because of the small space they were in, it was a bad choice but effective! She must have killed ten of them, now that was what Dante called a head start.

Fighting was a pleasure, slaying demons was a job. But still super fun, _Cutlass_ were ridiculously annoying to kill, vanishing into the surface like that! _Cowards!_ He jumped high to avoid the damaging charge aimed his way, _bloody hell._ He pulled Rebellion out and slammed it down the overgrown fish as it came up again. That should of been the end of it's life, _right;_ who was next? Dante looked to the left, a toothy grin plastered to his handsome face. Two _Angelo's_ were coming on to him; it was like fighting Vergil all over again... Kind of. This _Angelo_ form... It was no different from Vergil's devil trigger; though there were differences he could also see the similarities. Vergil was a dark angel, **the** dark angel. While these hid behind the face of 'light' and 'goodness'; _order of the sword his ass,_ like they were any good.

His sword met theirs, then his leg met there's too, swooping them both to the metal floor. He stabbed Rebellion down, breaking though its shield, now the _Alto_ was left; the 'high' one. It was already off the ground, and up in the air, he left it for now; there were plenty other's to kill first. It was fine anyway, Lady was already on it.

Besides, there was one demon in the crowd waiting just for him. A real competition. Dante's perfect amulet stopped swinging, he stopped moving. Well, at least he finally found what he was looking for...

He gulped, the sweat dripping down his temple.

Something terribly wrong has happened, and he wasn't there to stop it, something so easy so simple; and he failed. _He just knew it._ That was Vergil alright, it must have been. He'd recognised that body anywhere... But he was all, _different._ Like it was him, but wasn't him at the same time. It was, irregular; something he was not familiar with.

"Vergil?" He whispered to himself, the dark Angelo came forward now, and each step was towards him now; he was covered in thick grey swirling patterns, **grey;** just what was with it and that colour lately? Dante held his stance; he was not a seer but he knew this was not going to end well.

It felt like they were the only two in the room, everything blurred out of existence, the spot light on them. If he didn't move now, he will die. But could he hurt him? Could he? This _Angelo_ came at him fast, holding a steel blade in his hand. It wasn't Yamato; so it wasn't Vergil? He was never without his beloved sword; he couldn't bear to loose it once more.

Next thing he knew he was being slammed up against the ground, he heard an outcry, Lady perhaps? Or maybe Trish? He couldn't tell. This feeling, this presence with him now... It was purely demonic, nothing but demonic. Danger is what it was, lit up in red, _remember? _And yet he wasn't listening. He looked up, and saw Lady flying to the wall on the far right.

**SLAM.**

Dante winced, Lady? He couldn't look again. But he heard another hit, another impact to the wall. Trish? He looked around, all the other demons gone. How? So fast? Impossible, this wasn't Vergil; it couldn't be. His neck was forced round straight, he struggled against the hand, he couldn't fight it. Why not? He asked himself, _why not?_ This was unlike him, he'd never let a demon win like this. Not again anyway.

His hair was sniffed, Dante paled. **What the fuck?** Had he done this before, _deja'vu?_ Being immobile really wasn't helping! The amulet around his neck was pulled and tossed aside like garbage. **No,** he reached an arm for it; how dare it do that! His arm was then seized; the bigger one on top pulled both his arms up and pinned him down with one large hand.

Demonic behaviour was unpredictable.

Dante felt himself twitch and something stir inside him. His demon was responding to this, this behaviour from the other. He couldn't comprehend it, but his other half could. And yet he did not trigger, why not? Or was he not suppose to?

Well he should have, because now it was becoming violent.

His entire top was ripped from his body, he stared blankly upwards. The Angelo grazed it's fingers against his stomach, they was sharp, enough to break skin. _What did that remind him off?_ He swore he heard a chuckle, a laugh; just a little one. That's all it was, an innocent little laugh, but it was far from innocent indeed...

A hand tugged into the hem of his trousers, and pulled downwards, Dante gasped in shock, but not from the cold air that hit his bare skin... But the collision to his head as he was slammed to the ground, **hard.**

The darkness consumed him.

_Game over._

* * *

><p>Pain embraced him as he woke back into the waking world, everything ached inside him. He groaned in agony, he felt his brain throb against his skull painfully, and he felt hurt in places where there shouldn't be... Hurt. Memories from before flooding his mind. He pulled his knees close, he was bare. "<strong>Fuck...<strong>" Lady and Trish were both knocked out, _thank God_ they weren't hurt. _If they died..._ He didn't even want to think about it. He quickly searched for his clothes, only his trousers were still intact. And his top... he could see a couple pieces from where he sat, the remains decorated the floor; as well as his blood. _Shit,_ he shot up, bad idea, his legs nearly gave weigh. However, he managed, and then pulled his trousers on, his shoes were already on. Luckily Ivory and Ebony were close by; at least he still had something to defend himself with.

And Rebellion? Gone. He shivered, freezing it was. Yes, cold. Dante stopped for a moment, he just stopped.

_What happened to him was..._ He spotted the perfect amulet in a pool of blood... _What happened to him?_ He limped over to collect it... _it happened all so quickly... _He placed it around his neck, where it belonged... _He remembered a few screams, were they Vergil's or his own?.. _Trish and Lady were safer where they were; he went on to find Nero, if he could. His demonic healing was working already. _...At least the screaming stopped... _He got there.

Dante had seen blood before but, he was never expecting this.

**Not ever.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Did you expect that? :'D What did ya think? _What a cliff hanger,_ thats what I think haha.****


	7. His Complications

**A/N: Alright, forgive my mistakes, but all well, I'd probably fix most of them when I do go back and read this over (which I have). And thanks you two for reviewing! You know who I'm talking about.**

**LightShadowsh: I've updated, it's all so it's all cool right lol. (You won't get my joke, I'm crap at humour :'D)**

**dippychick16: What the hell happened with Dante you say? Hopefully this chapter explains it. I know I kind of don't make it clear, but it should be obvious! lol.**

**His Complications**

That putrid stench of warm blood mixed in with the air. It was heavy and revolting, Dante slumped against the wall, sliding down until he reached the floor. He watched in awe at the containment room, it was a canvas painted with blood. If one were to describe this picture, the exact words would be _'one bloody mess' _it was awful, so very awful.

Corpses', mutated beyond repair; had a wild animal been set free in here? ...Such damage was caused, the mangy bodies laid there soundlessly, all of them with similar clothes on. From what Dante understood, they must have been the new order. And just like the old, they all were killed and brought to failure.

If Dante looked hard enough he would be able to see Kyrie among that dead lot.

But his mind was currently elsewhere. The display of vulgar art before him disturbed him. _Yes,_ the man who'd gone down to Hell and back was disturbed by a room with a dreadful sight. Surely Hell was worse? Many would think so.

He sat, one leg hoisted up; he hugged it closely, his head rested upon it; hair obscuring his sight from the scene. He took heavy breaths, his chest rising and falling evidently. There were these thin red lines scattered on his back, many of them. They were light, though deep enough to break skin; but not deep enough to allow blood to pour. They stung in the cold air, and itched but he dared not to scratch, that would be foolish.

His hair carried the colour red prominently; it was dashed along his hair like highlights, ruining the purity of its whiteness. He never questioned the colour of his hair; he figures it was just a demon thing. But white was a colour one would rarely associate with a demon. _It being pure and all._

He stood up sharply, fists tight by his sides. He was not going to wallow in his self pity, he was going to get up and fix **everything. **If this was a game, then it wasn't over. The other team may have won, for now.

But round two was only beginning.

He sighed in relief, Nero wasn't here. That was a good thing, _because he wasn't dead like them._ He walked past the dead bodies, ignoring them, Order members... What did they expect? Honestly. Lady was right, or was it Trish who said the Order must have kidnapped him? Whoever said it, they were right. At least he didn't have to do the dirty job of killing them; _he was no Nero Claudius Caesar. _He hopped up onto the higher platform, where the lab was. Poor conditions all over, looks like this place became useless after Agnus died.

He heard something move.

"Verg-?" _Don't be ridiculous. _He felt a slight prick on his back, he was loosing his focus. How could he of let this happen? But he had a clue as to who it was... "Nero?" Because a kid like him wouldn't die that easily.

"Dante?" It was him. He spun to face him, arms splayed out to show him he would not harm. Great God, he was in a mess. Dante winced at the sight of him; if Lady saw this she'll kill him for sure.

The first thing that stuck him was the state of Nero hair, _God..._ It was dirty with this thick sticky substance; the dirt took over his pale strands, had he fallen through a chimney or something? He was only wearing his top and jeans, his trench coat gone along with one of his boots... What was that all about?

Now his eyes, he was a tired kid, that's for sure. He had dark bags under them, like he hadn't slept for days. How long was he like this for? It couldn't be a week, when Lady found out he was missing it didn't mean he was kidnapped shortly before that, no. How oblivious were they? Dante blamed himself. "I thought you were-" he dropped blue rose, his human arm hanging limply. His Devil Bringer was worse, the condition - awful. "Broken," he stated. "Feels like my arms dead." He told him, no sadness in his voice. Nero looked defeated, his eyes were dull and without their usual high spirits. He'd never seen the kid like this before. He took him by his shoulder, shaking him a little.

"What happened?" He asked seriously, how could he be so calm about this? He only hoped he wasn't... _Forced_ like he was.

"V-Vergil he,"

"**He what?** _Nero._" He demanded, _Vergil what?_ What was wrong with Vergil?

"I saw him. Talking to this demon." He averted his gaze from Dante, he bit his lip nervously.

"You have to tell me kid! Lady and Trish are knocked out cold! And I have no **fucking **idea where Vergil is."

"I heard a few things, I think you should know." And so he began to tell him what he'd heard. How the demon tricked Vergil into handing him his body, and how he manipulated him.

Nero was hiding in a very dark spot when they came in, or rather teleported in. The Order members were just in the other room, and he was planning on killing them just before they showed up.

This demon was nothing like he'd ever come across before, every moment it came near him as it waltzed through the air he would hear these whispers, like he was chanting spells every second. Couldn't Vergil hear it? He wondered. _But he couldn't ask._

And then he saw it, stealing his soul. _Half of it anyway,_ there was a hell of a lot of darkness hovering about them, all he could hear was Vergil's maddened laughter and screaming, he couldn't tell the difference to be honest, it was all... Uncanny.

And when it was over, the lights went back on. Order members rushing in, _Kyrie _among them. Nero sat in his spot, hidden as he watched the conflict before him. Whatever was left of Vergil... Was a monster. The other demon gone, Vergil's demon was left to kill them all. And that is exactly what he did. And Nero regretted the next part... He tried to save Kyrie (like always), he still loved her, even if she was the reason why he left Fortuna in the first place... _She joined the order, and Nero resented her for that._

After she died, Vergil- _no,_ it wouldn't be right to call that monster Vergil, however he had his eyes set on him now. And well... It was obvious what he did to him. At least he lived, _unlike the others._

And her.

_And when his angel died, the devil dared not to cry._

"_It really was him..." _He felt sick, like he wanted to throw up or pass out right there on the spot. It was all too much, "How could he?-" Was that tears in his eyes? Dante held a hand to his forehead, he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

"Dante?" He stretched an arm out-

"**NO! DON'T-**" he didn't mean to shout. "Touch me." _Damnit, _he cursed himself for his sudden outburst.

"O-old man?" he just couldn't let go with the nickname could he?

Dante shook his head, he was vexed and in pain and- "I have to go find him." He stated turning away; he couldn't bear to be touched. He took a step back, Nero was staring at him, he could feel his eyes following him.

"Where did you get those scratched from?" _On his back._ Nero asked.

Silence took over. Memories bombarded him.

...

_"You-You- __**Bastard!**__" _

_"__Geez!,__ You're acting like I was about to-"_

_Broken eyes, abused skin... __"Vergil..." Was he about to cry? __"And __they__ did that to you all this time?" __How many years was that?_

...

"Nothing." Nothing happened he says.

...

_The bastard._

_He hadn't felt that way about him in ages..._

...

"I have to go fix something." Was all Nero needed to know. "Trish and lady are in the tunnels. When they wake up, go back to the shop. Don't look for me." Nero said nothing, he understood precisely. He only wished Dante the luck he needed.

"Dante, take this. You'll need it." Red Queen, he drew it from his back and handed it to him. Dante nodded in appreciation and left him to it. He didn't even bother keeping it on his back; he kept it in his hand,** tight.**

* * *

><p><em>I knew that, it wasn't my fault but. I was too weak, which made it my fault.<em>

He held the violin perfectly, just as I would, tucked under his chin and the bow held according to the book. His teal coat whipped around him, I must say it was a marvellous sight; I never knew I could look so dashing.

I never knew I could get so carried away.

This was the second time in my life I was without my demon. Hopefully this wouldn't last for over ten years... Like last time.

I heard him play my song, my mothers other song. To draw the demons, to become their desire. She said she used it to flirt with Sparda, to grab his attention. But that's not how she worded it when I was younger. _Maybe I should use it on Dante, when I get the chance._

_Since _when did I become so laid back? Maybe it was the shock of it all... maybe it's that fact this whole thing drives me insane. I'm usually the cool composed one, _usually._ But that was because I was always in control all the time, now that I'm not... Well, I'm sure I do not have to explain myself, even am imbecile could see just how, _deranged_ I've become. _Heh._

Lurker was using my virtuoso talents to attract that - that Keeper of his. I hope it attracts every other fucking demon in the area too, the bastard deserved to be slaughter by his own kind.

I curse Mundus for ever creating him.

"_**So you've arrived."**_ He said, the playing stopped and he turned around. He stood on his lonesome in the middle of the platform, in Order Headquarters. It was a... Very white place on the outside, I can assure you of that.

"How could anyone resist such a mesmerizing song such as that? You've out done yourself Seventeen," she said. The Keeper was here.

"_**And how did you guess that? May I ask,"**_ of course, he was in my body and not his own. She glowed a little brighter as she smiled, the angel mimicker snickered.

"Isn't it obvious, I realised it the first time I confronted you. What you were doing to the Son of Sparda. I could practically smell your scent all over him."

"_**They don't call me a rapist for nothing darling."**_

"Maybe the Lake of Fire is the ideal place for you." I agree.

"_**I'd like to see you try." **_They glared at each other, it was intense. It was like they both knew each other in some past long ago. Perhaps the two weren't always enemies and mutual friends instead. He pulled out Yamato, _my Yamato._ The Keeper hesitated, and Lurker's face split into an open grin. He had my skills, my everything; of course I could beat this devil woman in two seconds flat._** "Enchanted by his magick, try beating me now bitch**_." Bitch, a word I've never used before. How strange it was to hear that out of my mouth. Something I'd call Mary, or 'Lady' rather.

"Even if you do win," she said. "You still have to get through his brother." I thought that too, but I'm not too sure anymore. "Their demonic sides are mates," she drawled. Mates? As in, we have a connection?

"_**Mates? But they're brothers. Brothers can't become mates."**_

"Exactly, but remember, they're Son of Sparda. How many demons have fallen against them? How many times have we failed while they succeed? Anything is possible."

"_**Enough of your lies!"**_ Was he mad? We were only mates. How amusing was that? We've somehow managed to interlink our lives together without even realising. I wonder if Dante knows about this, I wonder what this means now. _**"Only Lust demons can do that. Believe it or not."**_ _Oh_ she knew that, her widening grin said it all.

"Of course Seventeen, whatever you say. But when Vergil was brought to your quarters of Hell and marked by that insufferable brother of yours, what do you think Vergil became? He just never acted like one of you, did he now?" That would be inane, if I started prancing about in a skimpy outfit acting like some sort of promiscuous whore, I'd ask to be shot twice in the head and then three times in the heart every time I have sex as punishment.

_Right anyway,_ the two were fighting now. Her primary weapon against her enemy was her excellent ability to dodge. She held no weapon, how was she meant to kill or better yet, attack me? With her hands? I'd slice them off if she tried. "You know, you've made thing easier for me,"

"_**How so?"**_ Lurker lashed out for her neck using his free hand, I've noticed the presence of those long black talons of his were gone. I loathed those damn nails.

"I only have to bring you to Hell now that you're both the same person!" _Hmm, _an eternity in Hell with Lurker, been there done that, no thank you- Oh, she kneed me, and guess where ladies and gentlemen, the groin.

Lurker groaned loudly as he jerked back. This was what? The second time now? Fool, it's what all the sexual harassers deserve, honestly.

"_**Dirty little slut."**_ He was one to say, interesting how he become very offensive when hit in the groin. _**"Maybe I should make you suck it better like I used to," **_what a way to speak to a lady, demon or not she was still a lady. Keeper must have been an Asian warrior once, that fly kick she executed was brilliant, it got Lurker straight to the ground. And yet his lips were still grinning. I heard him chuckle, _the horrid beast,_ Keeper kept her foot steady on his chest, crushing him down into the dust of which he belongs.

I find it surprising how I can't feel any of this, then again it must have been a blessing.

"So you got him to close the Hell Portal I created, _why?_ You scared?" Hell Portal? That's right, back in the opera hall. "You should be." God that must be excruciatingly painful, I heard the smack of that kick, right in the face! I only hope my face isn't damaged beyond repair, I am without my demon for its healing abilities after all.

Lurker spat the blood out, and then shortly bared his teeth once again, red liquid oozed through the gaps. _How handsome was he? The little shit. __**"The taste of his blood, brings by so many memories."**_

..._hmm._

"Perhaps it's time to meet your brothers? No?" Lurker frowned; he threw her off balance and sent her hurling into the wall next to the door behind him. Was she not a dodger? I would think being an escape artist was one of her better talents. I guess not, what is it about her that Lurker feared? He claimed he couldn't defeat her. I see no reason why...

I seem to have spoken too soon, Keeper decided to evolve herself, bringing forth her darker side, the true demon within her._ I knew she was no angel._

White turned to black, her eyes became green, was this a side effect? Darkness manifested in her hands. She was bringing forth her weapon, finally; this battle was going to begin.

"_**That right, this is what I wanted to see." **_Already up, Lurker wielded my sword like it was his own. I understood now whhy he wanted to kill this _Keeper _by his own hand, which is why he never just told me to kill her for him in return for my freedom. But when he did kill her, would he need my body anymore? I still feel there is more to this... Something I couldn't figure out at the moment.

In her hands, a scythe. It suited her, in her present form anyway. Livid, Lurker pointed Yamato her way, taunting her even further. _**"Come at me whore!"**_ What?

Well, she came charging down with terror, and so did Lurker.

I only hope Lurker survives because if he died, I die.

And that would mean I couldn't kill him.

* * *

><p>Getting through the forest was a pain in the ass. Assaults, those elite lizards that tunnel underground and pop out of no where when you least expect it. They were a irritating years ago, they were irritating now. The only difference between the ones yeas back and one ones now were their names. First it was Blade and now it's Assault, <em>great. <em>And then there were those overgrown plants, blue glowing insides, many teeth. Dante killed every one he saw, he needed to take out his aggression on something. _And he had a jolly good time doing it._

Finally, he could see the head quarters from where he was standing, he had a feeling this place would be rebuilt. He was out of breath, and tired. And yet he kept on running, down the dead straight road to HQ, _or Hell in this case._

It would still be a while till he reached the bloody place, and as he ran he thought about a couple things on the way. Like what happened just over an hour ago, he feared to go back to that recent event but, it was something his mind couldn't stop replaying over and over in his head, like a broken video. He dared himself to pay attention to his thoughts, just for a moment.

He recalled how he never screamed, and how he didn't move an inch. He didn't even fight against it; it was like; like he was meant to endure it. His demon sure thought so, it made him sit still and endure **it.** That's what it was, of course...

He'd panicked when he felt something _slick_ enter him; he thrashed around when it happened, however the iron hold on his wrists kept him still and squeezed around him every time he got out of hand. He had his eyes open, like how the dead would do when their eyes haven't been shut.

He remembered how it hurt like fuck, and the claws trailing down his back. And how he kept sniffing his hair and-_and-_

**How Nero told him it was Vergil.**

But Vergil would never do that, his heart told him so. But his mind kept to logic, relying on the fact that Nero witnessed the entire ordeal which was proof enough in itself. Muddled, he stopped just outside the Order's HQ just before entering, only now he realised he'd crossed the entire bridge. His eyes trained on the ground, he was contemplating a few things over just before going in. What if he saw Vergil? What would he do? He felt drawn to come here; it was like he knew where to find whatever he was looking for. But the connection was a bit fuzzy, and went off in two directions...

Dante decided to follow the one he was on now, and this is where he ended up. He wasn't all that surprised either, because where else would you find your enemies?

He let himself right in, and expected to find the worse, he had no idea how he was going to do this. All he knew was that he had a goal, and it was to get his team player back, his one and only, _his everything_. Then kill whoever it was responsible for the problem in the first place, and tear their heart out.

When he did reach the top, he already gathered where he's destination ended. He heard a couple grunts, some yells and other various battle noises. He waited a bit, till it all went quiet. First he wanted to figure out just who it was on the other side, they weren't talking, _of course they weren't, _but they both were powerful, he could feel the energy from where he was standing. So that must mean they were demons, because humans loved to talk.

_Oh,_ it stopped. He could hear hurried whispers, and a chortle or two. Someone had lost, and the other won, should he get in there now? Or wait a little more? It really wasn't his style to wait like this but this was important; and plus he was worried.

**Too late,** the decision made for him. A song he heard twice before, first time used to draw him in, second time used to steal his sword. What was this times use? He wondered, was it to hurt him? Or was it to corrupt him. He stepped in, and stood on his lonesome just outside the door way. His brother stood opposite, the epitome of elegance swirled round to reveal the source of that seductive sound. Vergil's face split into a _cheshire's_ grin, his eyes illuminated with madness. He was absolutely thrilled to see him.

"_**So we meet again, Dante."**_ He stopped playing; he words came out like a purr rather than a rasp. _**"You thought you killed me back then didn't you? Well aren't I bad news?" **__When was he not?_

Dante knew who this weirdo was; it was the same cocky bastard who'd spent too much time in the human world that's who. He was meant to be dead, but he guessed fate had another path set out for him. He groaned inwardly before yelling. "What the **fuck** have you done with **him!**" It wasn't too much to ask, but you know Lurker; he'd never answer such a straight forward question simply.

_**"I put him back in his rightful place, under me,"**_ he snickered; sexual innuendos aside, Dante felt his demon churning within him. It wanted out, _so it was outrage too was it? 'Then lets show him just how outraged we are.' _And before he knew it, his demon and the imposter were at blade to blade with each other, Yamato and Red Queen lightened by the setting sun before them.

Dante could already tell this was going to be one Hell of a battle.

_But maybe if he killed this guy, things wouldn't be so complicated anymore._


	8. Vergil?

**A/N: Right, I've been busy, but holidays will be starting soon... Anyway, hope you enjoy this.**

**dippychick: the second part of this is in Vergil's POV, so you don't get confused. I just feel like a few things would be better written if in first person view... But I'll stick to third on the next chapter. I think. (I will).**

**Warning: Sexual stuff.**

**Vergil?**

Night, the darkening view above him met his eyes once he'd opened them. He was only knocked out for about a minute, no less. But he came to in the end, his mind telling him that he was in a battle; being open to attack was not a good idea. He rolled over, blinking rapidly, blood in his eyes; not pleasant at all. He saw a blur, a blur of white. _No,_ he wasn't dead, and he wasn't seeing 'the light', but he was seeing a light. And it was currently ebbing away...

He could see clearly now, it was the Keeper. And she was dying as he watched.

It wasn't that he didn't care, but in all seriousness, what did it have to do with him? All this was to him was but another demon destined die. And it was.

The Keeper shifted, he froze on the spot, because she was very much alive at the moment. He hoped it couldn't read minds, if it could; he meant none of those words before. "Son of Sparda?" That's what they called him. Dante nodded at once in acknowledgement. "H-him and you, m-mate's you know..." she managed in her struggle for words; Dante had to lean in closer to catch a word of that. He'd heard her, but couldn't conclude on what she'd meant.  
>Before he could urge her to keep on speaking, he was interrupted rudely, and lost his chance of hearing her again.<p>

"_**Come on! Get up! I want to see just how skilled you are," **_How it angered him so, to hear that taunting voice demanding for him to fight in his current condition (of which he caused). Curse him to Hell, Dante sprung up according to his command. He was ready to make him wish he never called for him, make him regret all that he'd ever done.

But it wasn't until he saw something familiar in those eyes. A hint of something he'd seen many times before. _Now surely he was imagining things._ He moved into a respectable position; Red Queen in his right, aimed against his enemy, it was time to focus; because if he did not. He'd be on the floor like her behind him. **Dead.**

What he thought he saw in those eyes were gone, he knew that these demons took the shape of ones desire. He heard the demon say it himself, it was only right for it to take the form of Vergil once more, he guessed, since he was against Dante... Unless it didn't work that way, what if he was _just_ taking shape of Vergil? But then it wouldn't make sense, he'd just be a shape shifter; and not a 'shape shifter of desires'. No matter, what Dante wanted right now was for him never to take another form again.

"_**Don't just stand there, do something. Unless you're scared?" **_Now _that._ Was insulting. **CLASH! **What was it with demons and speed? They were living lightning bolts they were! Dante stood on the opposite end of the platform but a second ago! Now he stood; aggression on his face with Lurker's own face near his, blade on blade. They both pushed down with all their might, it was an intense situation. Every time someone's sword slipped a little, the pressure coming from both ends would increase. Lurker was surprised Dante's sword hadn't cut in two yet. _**"Did that anger you?" **_He drawled unevenly, struggle evident in his devilish voice.

Dante did the dishonourable thing, and spat in his face. A little bit of spit, a little bit of blood. Lurker ginned maliciously. He even went as far as to lick off the fluid on his face, his tongue, snake like and long. _**"Sparda's blood always tasted good." **_He chuckled deeply.

"**AHAHH!**"He just wouldn't break his hold! His state of vexation was at its peak. Somehow, that added to his strength; because now he was the one on top, pressing down on the demon below. "Would you **shut up!** **You little SHIT!**" Just as he broke Lurker's hold, he meant to bring it down on him again; this time without stopping. But he couldn't do it, there it was again, that look! That unbelievable look! It was like, it was like-

Vergil was dying all over again.

"**What. Have you done with him!**" Lurker opened his eyes wide, sweat collected on his forehead; he really thought Dante had him there. Big eyes, Lurker swallowed, Dante watched his Adams apple bob carefully. Night had come upon them, the sun descending; the perfect setting. "_**Tell me now.**_" Now he started to sound much more of a demon than Lurker ever did himself.

"_**You know,"**_ Lurker licked his lips nervously; _**"you have that look upon you. That look," **_The hold Dante had on him twitched, he had his entire hand gripped around his neck; and not for one bit did Lurker underestimate his power to end him there and then with a squeeze. _**"You were hurt weren't you? I can see it, you're thinking about it right now aren't you?"**_

"What the hell you talking about?"

"_**Forced, forced against your will."**_ He put his own hand over Dante's on his neck, slowly he loosened the hold; whether Dante knew it or not. _**"I can still smell it, sweat and..."**_ His pupils contracted. And they weren't so blue anymore. _**"Oh Dante..." **_He purred in pure delight. Dante dropped him, he couldn't stand him, and he didn't want him to bloody touch him!

"Fuck y-you." He spat, as harshly as he could; but the quiver in his voice was loud and clear.

"_**And you know very well who did that to you don't you Dante?" **_Would he stop saying his name like that? It was disgusting. _**"How could you forget your brother's demon? I know I certainly didn't. Spectacular isn't he? You know it was him..."**_

"It wasn't him," a small voice said. His own voice.

"_**Oh yes it was, I would know," **_he knew too much, and wasn't willing to share. _**"Don't you feel... Betrayed? Doesn't it sicken you**_?" He was coming closer; he wanted to be near him. _He looked just like Vergil, like __**him. "His fallen, doing what was once done to him, to you. He's just like me now," **_**Bastard. **How dare he compare himself to Vergil? _**"You know I've always liked you."**_

_What? Was he hearing that right? Or had the stress from all this driven him mad?_

"_**Ever since I saw you. But I had a duty then, I was a loyal servant of Mundus wasn't I? So I had to fight you. And I've remembered your scent ever since." **_Scent?_ He sniffed his hair, that one time after he said he wanted to 'taste' him. __**"I even smiled at you, and I never smiled back then..." **_A smile meant nothing to demons,** nothing. **_**"It made me upset, when you pointed your two guns at me." **_Dante recalled himself aiming at the illusionist, telling him to back off. _**"It made me mad." **_He could see that.

"You're not right in the head, are you?" He laughed, a big loud laugh emitted from the incubus' mouth, he thought this funny did he.

"_**Aren't you? But I admit, getting rid of Vergil and trying to win you isn't the brightest of ideas. But after you killed my brothers and left me all alone; I just couldn't stop thinking about you." **_He touched him; the impersonator of Vergil's hand touched his bare shoulder. He was very still, unmoving; unresponsive. He wanted to watch him, just to see what he would do. Lurker had dropped Yamato, and put his other hand on Dante. They were face to face, _this couldn't be right._

But it looked so right, but did it feel it?

All Dante saw was Vergil, his only lover Vergil. It saddened him, how he wasn't able to find him. Why couldn't he find him? Why hasn't he saved him yet?

Lurker was moving into his face, closing in; invading his personal space. He was smiling, why was he smiling? Dante hadn't saved him yet.

He kissed him, lips on lips, but who was he? It felt like Vergil's lips alright, they moved slowly and sensually on him. It felt nice; a warm melting feeling came upon him, this 'Vergil' smiled into the kiss, he was enjoying this. So shouldn't Dante too? Dante began to think, of the past that is...

He remembered the first time he heard that delusional song. The one that puts demons under a spell. He never got a name, but he undoubtedly knew it was in G minor. Made him think of angels falling, _no,_ angels dying. And the closer he got to it, the more entranced he became with it. It was such a sad and depressing song, but special; special in its own secret way. A song which represented Vergil to it's fullest, one that started out simple, but solemn. As it progressed, it become frantic, unstable, and then it would collapse and finally show its true colours, the true meaning of the song. That was the bit which got him sucked in utterly and completely.

_His true Vergil._

_And this was not, the true Vergil._

Dante violently forced Lurker off him. He slammed his fist into his stomach, and not a tinge of regret was felt within him.

"Don't you **ever **do that again." He spoke low and dangerously, pressing his lips right against his ear. Lurker couldn't even fight or say something back. He'd fallen limp on his arm, knocked out unconscious. He lowered him gently down to the floor, his eyes half lidded. Dante stared at him for a little while, this demon... Was truly insane. He wondered, what made him like this. He averted his eyes, the Keeper was gone, and all that was left of her laid a single black feather. Strange, how one thing could look so good; and be so very dark at the same time.

Lurker still held a smile, _a fucking happy smile on his sleeping face..._

* * *

><p>Sleeping, <em>hmm,<em> I used to drift in and out of wakefulness and unconsciousness. Being knocked out reminded me of the old days, when I was in punishment. I couldn't tell what was real or not; truly I was a lost soul. But when I was out cold, those were some of the best times of the duration of my torture, because it was only then when they would leave me alone. I never dreamt, but I did have nightmares. Not all the time, but they were to be expected with all the horrors I was exposed to. I wasn't having a nightmare now, no. It had already passed. I saw Dante kissing **him,** locked lips, a heated a kiss. Jealously sparked within me, and not that teenage girl sort, the kind which belonged to a powerful woman. Never doubt a woman's envy; it is much more powerful than a simple mans.

Then everything froze, my bones shivering, I'm cold. What in the Hell happened? I wondered. Everything was so dark, and that's when merciful oblivion came in.

I've noticed I've thought a lot about the past lately. It's about time I stop, because that is what's causing me this weakness. This is my body, I was born with it; and yet I am not controlling it. That cannot be correct, not at all. I wanted to wake up, wake up now I told myself.

I still wasn't waking up, how disobedient was I?

I knew that my human side was a dead one but, for me to be able to depend upon this abomination for survival was illogical, I had my demon side do it for me, but now that it is not here... I rather die then depend on the support Lurker is providing me. I focused, I thought of the things I would be able to feel if I were in control again. Like a breeze from the outside or the warmth of sunlight if any. Though I suppose the night would be approaching, or has already approached. I couldn't remember all that well; I was too busy concentrating on the first not the skies.

I envisioned the clouds above myself, and stars, shimmering things which decorated the inky blue black surface, without them (and the moon of course) it would be uninteresting to gaze upon. And no notice would it be given.

Dante, I thought of him on many occasions, but lately I have not. I figured that if I did, my poker face would start to slip and the demon known as Lurker would use this against me to manipulate me, which he has already achieved unfortunately. Dante is my saviour, whether I liked it or not. He was the one who rescued me in the depths of darkness, and took me away from my fears which I have buried now. I love Dante, as a brother, as a friend, **as a lover.** He is all these things, because he is my everything. I'm not prone to keeping relationships, the only ones I managed (outside of the one I have with Dante) are ones of hatred and future betrayal. Arkham was only there because he had knowledge, and I wanted that knowledge to achieve what I wanted. The bastard tried to keep it for himself, didn't he fail miserably. And who helped me stop him? _Dante,_ it was always Dante wasn't it? The one who would be there whenever I needed. I didn't even have to ask it, because he was willing to do all this for me.

The day I would replay him, is the day I'd positively die. By removing myself, all the dangers that I would find myself in wouldn't exist, and Dante wouldn't have to stress and fight his way to save me. That would be a great relief wouldn't it? A burden off his shoulders.

_Or, I could put my act together and break free from this Lurker's hold and finally pay my life long dept to Dante._

"Wake up, wake up." _Oh?_ I hear a voice, and it is not my own nor Lurker's this time. "...Come on," Since when was opening my eyes to darkness so painful? I thought sunlight was the irritating one. I groaned - I heard my self groan; a small movement was made in my throat, which meant I was the one in control. My body, it felt like years since I last used it. It was so heavy and... Other things I couldn't pin point at the moment. I sat up; I did not want to lie on the dusty ground. "Verge?" It sounded more like a cry, the pitch of the tone a little high; desperate also. There was one hand interlocked with my own, I never noticed that before. I put a smile on my face, because really I was glad... Glad I was able to touch him again.

Now I made a noise, a poor attempt of a laugh it was. I couldn't look at him, I just couldn't. "I'm not mad." What was I a mere toddler? Fearing their parent's scowls and disappointed looks? I faced him. A sad smile graced on my lips.

His face the same.

"Dante I-"

"Just be quiet for a bit, okay." He embraced me, pulled me into a hug and held me tight. It was more like he needed this more than me, since when did Dante become so submissive? I was so weak, _ugh,_ I didn't care. I threw my arms around his back, and held back just as tight.

"This isn't finished yet," he knew, we both knew. "I don't know how to get rid of him," and I curse myself for it. "And my demon-"

"_I know about your demon."_ Such malevolence in his voice, and hurt. He left me speechless, _had I?_ My demon, had it attacked him in some way?

"He bares his mark. Dante I want you to kill him when the chance comes," I was serious. "As long as that mark is upon half of my soul, I cannot rest."

"How could I kill you Verge? Any part of you?" he pulled back, leaving a small space between us. God he was miserable, and it was my entire fault. I never meant this, not any of this.

"It's not me anymore. I'm a split up person now. It's what you expect when you go to Hell and stay there."

"But you didn't,"

"I was there long enough." I was so harsh to my brother, how could I be so cruel. "My demon became another one of _them_ now, and I want **all **of them dead." Something sparked within Dante's eyes; he looked away, obscuring his face with his hair. It was so dirty, blood and grime stuck to it. He must have really struggled, but why? He was a skilled fighter, better than me now, I suppose. And where was his shirt? Was there something he wasn't telling me? "**Dante?**" Now it was my turn to take his hand into mine. "Tell me," voice stern, he wouldn't disobey me now.

He released my hold on him, and backed up. Did he think I was going to be angry? What was wrong with him? He was acting like some- _some child._ He, he would sometimes get like this when we were kids, _I remember._

"Surely not-?" What was I suggesting? I couldn't comprehend it myself. "I did this-?" It was only a matter of time till I realised in what way, my demon attacked Dante in. I mean, I've had enough experience with the emotions which would run through ones mind after being raped. I could see it in him too; though I was stronger... maybe it was because I was older? I don't know. Or maybe because I was so used to it, and he was not.

And - **God,** it was me who did this. _My demon,_ it's all me... "I'll kill that demon myself." I uttered under my breath, was I blind or what? Why would I do such a thing? Even if it was under the influence of the spell, the dark magick casted upon it. Why? Why not just hit him, fight like a normal demon, but no. It had to the thing I most abhor.

"Don't do it Vergil." How could he say that? "It's not your fault,"

"And it's not yours either." _Never think it's your own fault Dante._

"I couldn't stop it. It was you, I knew it was you but- it wasn't you. Because I know you would never do that." At least he was still sane enough to realise that. Unlike me, who went mad for a while in those years in Hell till I gave up completely, holding onto a personality I once possessed when I was nineteen. I guess we all respond to things differently. I closed my eyes, and settled. There was a question I still needed to ask, what was it again? "Was Nero found?" because I presumed him dead. There was this thing that still nagged my mind, I couldn't let go of it, I needed to know.

"Yes. I found him, I told him to head back to Devil May Cry with Trish and Lady. He... He should be fine," at least he's alive, what did he mean by _he should be fine? _The more I think about it, he could be my son. After Lurker's words I- Well, the idea of him being my son wasn't all that bad. But how would it of been possible? That I can't figure out.

"Good." We don't have to worry about him any longer. "We should go find my demon then."

"I won't let you **kill **him." I know he won't. "I swear Vergil, if you do I'll-"

"You'll what? Let him lay his hands on you again?" He silenced. "I won't stand by and allow that Dante."

...

I pulled his chin up, and kissed him slowly. I wanted to feel those lips against mine, that familiar taste I've tasted before. I ran my figures through his hair, regardless of its current state. He kissed back fervently, I joined in. We were so desperate, we missed each other so. And being apart was something we couldn't bear any longer. When we broke apart, I wish we never had. I wanted those lips on mine forever, but Dante had something else on mind. He straddled me in an instant, one moment he was beside me; now his on top of my body. He pulls my teal coat off quickly like this is some sort of competition. I only watch him, because it is all I can do, he has caught me; my heart I mean. I am mesmerised by his handsomeness, his all. I have never seen Dante display himself like this before, usually he is a very 'smooth' person, who knows how to get me bothered so quickly. By this I mean, I am usually the submissive one in this relationship believe it or not, while he domineers by taking lead. Though he is taking lead, just in a different sense.

I flipped our positions, now I am the one on top and in lead. I look at him for a good moment, telling him that I am ready to do this, that he should trust me. He nods; a very discrete one but I see it. Licking at his lips, I pry them open. He allows this by opening them up to me. Our tongues swirl and battle each other for dominance, he drags my head down, forcing our lips together harder. _Dante..._ I cannot breathe but I do not want to. I only want him, _I only want you._

He breaks off first, gasping for breath as I pulled my top off, out my amulet falls, and drops on Dante's chest beneath me. Our amulets are close together, just as they should be. Two pieces of one whole, they're content this way. They are better off this way, living together.

_Because without each other, they will fall apart, and what they once possessed will be gone_.

I'm not even talking about the amulets even more am I? I lay on top of him, trailing kisses down his pale skin. It's smooth; it's perfect, just like he is to me. He's hard, and I'm hard too. "Vergil," he's whining, have I been teasing too long? We meet each others eyes, a look of understanding. I nod this time, assuring him that I'm fine to do this, honestly.

Though I am a bit nervous.

Dante's watching me; I can feel his eyes on me, creating holes. I sucked in air greedily, preparing myself for what I was about to do. Dante has done this to me countless of times! It's only right, I repay him back. First I lapped at his erection, his tight trousers still on. He bucked up automatically, as if he'd been jabbed by something. I kissed it quickly and proceeded on to remove the offending piece of clothing. There will be no barriers between us tonight.

He's cock sprung free, nearly hitting me in the face. He moaned as his erection hit the cold air of the night. _Don't worry Dante, I'll fix the temperature for you..._

Slowly, I did it all slowly. One long lick first, bottom to top, I had to hold him down so he wouldn't thrust upwards. Then at this point I took him into my mouth, not wholly though I put in as much as I could of his length. Dante practically melted under me, a long drawled breathy moan emitted from his luscious lips, which made even me get _harder_ down there.

It was a difficult task... Doing this. How does Dante do it? I try to mimic what he does to me; I must say his lips are much better than mine. I am no expert of this act -fellatio- but I hope it is enough for my love. "_Vergil!_" I absolutely love how he cries my name in passion; he now has arched his back inwards, his pleasure heightening. My tongue swirls on his head, my hand rushing up and down his organ, pumping madly. He is about to cum, I know this. So I stop; because this is not where I wish to end our love-making. He groans as I pull away, unhappy about this. Dante pulled me up by my arms, and kisses me; tasting himself a little on my lips. He leans right close to my ear, close enough for his lips to touch it. And whispers - "I want you inside me," I felt heat rush through me, not like the burning heat I would experience under Lurker's curse, but a sexual heat of desire touch every part of my body. I wanted him now, before time caught up with us, I wanted us to be one; whole.

_And that's what happened._


	9. Lets Talk About It

**A/N: ****I went back, and hopefully fixed every damn mistake in this story so far lol! It was horrible! So many bad mistakes! Anyway, so if you're willing to go back and re-read it? Up to you, but I have changed a few things, nothing major! Because that would be stupid. I fixed some contradictions too lol.**

**It felt like I took ages to write this. I don't know why... Well the next chapters should come quicker now, hopefully, and soon this story will end :'D**

**LightShadowsh: Oh yes the bastard demon, he should f*** off shouldn't he? Haha, sometimes it's fun writing his dialogue you know, he can say whatever rotten things he wants!**

**Let's Talk About It**

Possession was an awful thing one had to endure when enduring it. Vergil took it quiet well, unlike others who eventual give up and loose their lives in the end. Though this demon was lenient as a kind mother, for the time being, at the moment he only requested conversation; and even Vergil deprived him of a simple thing such as that.

"_**Glorious wasn't he? Must of been your first time on top Vergil, I'm proud of ya,"**_

A low growl came from his lips; Vergil didn't know whether that was him or Lurker, he reminded himself that Dante was in his presence. And he didn't want to aware him of Lurker's presence either, but he had a feeling that eventually he would figure it out one way or another.

After they had finished with their session of intimacy, Vergil got up and took Yamato with him. Dante followed like a lost puppy, but then suggested that they'd head back to Devil May Cry first, Trish; Lady and Nero would be there, waiting. _How sweet._

"_**Did she die then? That Keeper, have I managed to kill her?" **_The Keeper, someone he completely excluded from his mind. She wasn't much of a character in Vergil's books... Vergil only noticed her that one time she appeared out of no where. _Now she was dead?_ He guessed Lurker used his sword... He claimed she was going to take him back to Hell, Vergil would have done the same anyway, destined for death she was... How sad. _**"I have haven't I?" **_It was the only explanation of why she wasn't there now, pestering them. _**"I never thought I'll see the day,"**_ he chuckled darkly. Just what did the death of her mean? Did this make him free now? Free to walk the earth without being so paranoid?

"I've been meaning to ask," _Dante's voice,_ "why are you so moody when Trish or Lady is with me?" _That was one voice he didn't mind listening to._ Vergil focused on Dante's question instead of the other voice he heard in his head, why did he get all moody?

"I'm sure you know why I dislike Trish. And Lady, isn't it clear enough Dante? You're not that thick." That answered absolutely nothing.

"But aren't you over that yet?" What were they? Sixteen? Fighting over the most popular boy in school? "Trish is fine with you and well Lady... If you just showed her you were better now." Yep, this was a high school, the girls are jealous because the popular boy isn't paying attention to them.

"I haven't killed anyone, I only slay demons now. That's my show." He had a point.

"Vergil..." He moaned, catching up to him by quickening his pace, he was on a slight limp but that would soon recover ridiculously fast. _Lucky him._

"_**Yeah, 'Vergil...'" **_he mocked Dante's moan. _**"I'm sure you've never heard that one before, he's was always on top am I right? Tell me all the sexy details," **_he almost tripped on his own two feet, Vergil cursed a few ugly words under his breath before turning to other white haired man in exaggeration, teal coat whipping around him and all.

"Why do I have to show all the respect? Can't she? Its obvious Lady holds a grudge against me. And Trish, my first punishment in Hell remember? Me turning into Nelo Angelo? I don't think I can forgive her Dante." Plus she had their dead mothers face and all, _that was a stinger._ He wouldn't just dislike someone for no apparent reason; Dante should have known that by now. It wasn't 'kiss and make up'; it was much more in depth than that. Simply saying sorry just wouldn't work in this case...

"But it would certainly make things easier, better if we all worked together you know. Lady only comes if I owe her cash you know, which I always do but - it wasn't always like that. She's been staying away because of you! And Trish, I've seen less and less of her since you've been staying with me. I don't like it that way Verge,"

"_**Boo-hoo, he doesn't like it, why don't you fix it daddy Vergil? What's wrong, can't f-i-x it?" **_The snake, Lurker's voice sounded like a hiss with almost every word. He narrowed his icy eyes, this was all too bothersome.

"I'll fix it. Later, now's not the time Dante." _Fix it he said, fix it._

"Then when is the time?"

"We'll discuss this back at the shop. Dante please."

"_**-Dante please fuck me, ah-ha-ha."**_ Bloody clown, he thought this was funny? Did he have nothing better to do but taunt and aggravate him further? Apparently no.

"_Fucking demon,_" he gave in, he spoke to him. He couldn't take it, he was just- just-

"_**Thats me." **_Vergil's eye twitched.

"That's you? Is that all you are? You must feel hopelessly useless." Vergil sped up in his steps, keeping a good distance from Dante so he wouldn't overhear him. He had to mumble sometimes, or whisper, but Lurker caught every single syllable.

"_**Just like you, now we have something in common."**_

"Why can't you take over? Lacking in power? Need to wait until it builds up again?" Like he'd allow that.

"_**Something like that."**_

"Why don't you be honest for once? Maybe we could find out if we have anything else in common, though I doubt that is highly likely."

"_**We both like Dante." **__Now he remembers their little kiss,_ he thought nothing of it. But now that he considered it...

"But Dante only likes me." That sorted that out. "What of the Keeper? You act as if you were once friends, when you fought her. You spoke like you knew each other well..." Changing the direction of the conversation.

"_**That's another story all together."**_

"Enlighten me; it's a long way back. And I don't want to listen to your mocking tone,"

Silence filled his mind for a peaceful moment of two, he savoured it; locking the feeling in his memory forever. Lurker was contemplating it._** "She was once a lover, I even considered making her my mate." **_Lurker? Being romantic? Inconceivable.

"And what happened." He urged him on.

"_**Interest wavered."**_

"You're not a very good lover."

"_**I'm a want-er not a lov-er."**_

He left it there; at least he was quiet on the whole trip back.

* * *

><p>Lady sat in the main mans chair, behind the desk in a similar fashion as how Dante would do it. One foot upon the table, another down reckless. Her right arm confined in a sling, she held the Kalina Ann upright with her left hand steadily.<p>

Dante immediately felt guilty. He was waiting for the bit when she would say 'get off my property!' and proceeded to blast their heads off without mercy.

"_Well, well well,_" the lady obviously wasn't a happy one. It's what happened if you kept them waiting too long. "Here he is our hero." Trish came in from another room (kitchen), drying off her hands with a dirty cloth. Vergil stood by the door, his back against the wall. He still felt sour from what Lurker put him through before he eventually took over his body. But he could still fight, so he believed himself in fit condition. He kept his head down low, he didn't want to talk, he only wanted to act. But they had to wait first; till they came up with a plan.

"You're still okay. I was worried." Trish didn't sound it, but Dante appreciated it anyway, smiling weakly to her.

"Had to deal with our main man." The cause of all this. "But we have another problem on our hands." And he proceeded to tell them about Vergil's demon... But not everything.

"So this is basically unfinished business? They weren't too happy when he left Hell weren't they?" Lady said.

"Not them. Only him, that one demon. I killed the rest but he survived somehow... I don't know, I swear I ran Rebellion right through him but-"

"He _was_ still alive." Trish finished for Dante, Vergil lowered his eye lids, refraining himself from correcting her. "He had other plans; perhaps he wasn't so loyal to Mundus after all." She got that right. Dante hadn't explained _everything,_ just the main parts really. They didn't need to know about... What the marked Nelo Angelo did to him or... Lurker infatuation with Dante, which was kind of awaked.

Nero had joined their conversation later on from when they started, he stood behind Lady, all healed up now though still solemn and dim. He was very dim. His usual shinning platinum hair seemed a bit grey too, or was just that the left over dirt?.. Every now and then Vergil would cast his eyes over to him when he was sure he wasn't looking. He was – looking - for something within him. The similarities they held.

"Now we have to sort out Vergil and his demon." Dante stated.

"Which means they are separate." Trish stepped forwards, her smart brain had realised something.

"Yeah," Dante agreed. Trish was suspicious of Vergil, whatever for? Vergil kept his eyes down, arms crossed. He wasn't about to spill anything, even if you hit him for it.

"And it is only his human side that is here now?" She was getting on to something. Vergil's eye twitched, she knew about his condition, his human side being dead. How on earth did she know? Dante didn't, well it seemed that he didn't. _Thought he should._

"I think, _Trish._" He spat the name. He didn't want to admit it but Trish was too smart for her own good. Or just knew too much, "that we should diverse a plan of catching my demons attention. So we can kill him. I'm sure you women would enjoy that..." Killing, _yes,_ didn't everyone?

"-wait, you want to kill your demon?" Nero questioned. It was odd mind you. "Why?" He didn't want to have to see it go; Vergil's demon served him for some time... Until it reverted back to its original owner. "That's crazy." He concluded on.

"So you say, but am I?" No one answered. "I know what I'm doing," _Did Vergil always?_

"You can say whatever you want Verge but I'm not letting you kill a part of yourself." Dante almost sounded like his usual self, that's what Vergil wanted to see, that burning fight in him.

"-Or is it because you don't need your demon anymore?" Trish was heading in the wrong direction now. She knew the fact that Vergil's human side wasn't meant to be alive, it was dead, and it lived off his demon side. However, that wasn't with him right now, so surely something else was supporting him. She knew not of Lurker but like Lady, she suspects he is solemnly up to no good.

"It's nothing like **that** _insolent demon._ Did I ask for an interrogation? As I recall my last one didn't go down well," eyes slipping to Dante... He remembered that day; he got shot in the chest, **three times.**

Dante made a small noise of apology.

Lady jumped from her seat, forgetting about the condition of her arm, "Watch it you **dick,** I swear I'll fuckin-"

"Defending your woman now?" he sneered, "I had growing suspicions you were lesbians." Immature and offensive. Dante thought he'd never see the day Vergil would become this way.

"Vergil!" In exclaimed in half shock and half amusement, Dante was tried of all the spats the trio had in his presence.

"Lady stop!" Trish held her back, she moved so fast, but couldn't hold Kalina Ann properly with her left hand, so she was able to stop her in time luckily.

"If you blow this fucking place up your paying Lady!" It was always about the money with Dante wasn't it? "Vergil, come on, what did we talk about earlier?" He threw his arms wide in exaggeration; accentuating his point. This quarrelling was getting them no where.

"I said we'll talk later," Now he was really pissing him off.

"You said you'll fix it!" He corrected him.

"I never promised anything!" It was true, he didn't. They stared each other off, the two brothers; they could handle this. Brothers fought all the time, it was natural... But did lovers?

"And you guys call me the kid." Nero spoke for the first time since everyone broke into outburst. He stormed up stairs, into one of the bedrooms Dante had. The kid had a point, this was foolish, and it was getting them absolutely no where. Dante tore his gaze from Vergil's, frustrated. He just didn't know what to do! It was all, all... Like everyone was playing against him. First he had the two skilled women, Trish and Lady weren't all too fond of Vergil, they wanted him out! Then he had this Lurker... He wanted Dante to himself, and wanted to get rid of Vergil too, at least he was gone now; so he thinks. And now there's Nelo Angelo, God knows where he was but he wanted Dante too... He knew soon he'd come back to get him again, he had this... feeling. And then there was him, the only competitor who wanted to keep Vergil in. Would he win the competition? It was one against four, but surely the infamous devil hunter could...? Could he do it? He didn't know what he could and could not do anymore.

"Let's all retire, go back to our rooms. You two are in a mess... Come on Lady," Lady _'hmphed' _but followed the blonde anyway. Vergil remained silent after the whole 'telling off from Nero' thing, probably embarrassed with himself. Or just ashamed he stooped to that level.

It was only he and Dante left in the main room now. Dante sighed heavily, and clicked his back too; receiving a satisfying number of pops and cracks as he did so. It was such a long day... He was feeling much better though, especially after _Vergil and he... _it made him feel - 'cleaner', he couldn't explain it.

"We're mates. You and I." Vergil said out of the blue.

"I-I am aware." Though he didn't think much about it. He couldn't understand it, what the Keeper told him before she faded away.

"It's my fault. All of it." He stood up straight. "When I- my _**demon-**_" Dante nodded, he knew what he was trying to say. "When he did **that** he... Must have selected you there and then, or just finished up the process of us becoming mates. Have you felt it? The connection... I have before this whole thing even happened. But not as strong like this."

"I-" There was that one time, he felt like he had two directions he could choose from to lead him to Vergil, he chose one and it lead to him. Then the other must of lead him to Vergil's demon side since they were split; but still a part of each other. "That's it." _Vergil you are a genius._ "That's how we'll find him." His voice joyful.

"You know how to find him?"

"Before, I felt like I had two ways, two paths that lead to you. I've used it before, I could use it again." If only he knew how to.

"Tomorrow." He said quickly. "We'll figure it out tomorrow. I need rest." They both did, _everyone did._

"_Yeah,_" he looked at both himself and Vergil, they could really use a bath or shower too, and it wouldn't hurt to. "Tomorrow then... When things are calmer." Vergil couldn't agree less.

* * *

><p>The next day, in the early hours of morning. Nero; Trish and Lady inhabited the main entrance room, using hushed tones as they all spoke to each other in secret. Vergil and Dante were still in their bedroom. Together. Possibly sleeping, <em>or not.<em>

The trio decided this was their best chance of discussing about the two twins before they woke. The three had mixed feelings about the matter they were in, which is why they wanted to absolve that now.

"If we just knew how to get rid of that mark, all would be well," Trish strongly believed that the mark Nelo Angelo held upon his body was the problem of this whole ordeal. Once that was gone, they didn't have to worry anymore.

"But what if another shit faced demon comes huh? What then? We can't keep having inconveniences like this. I don't want Nero kidnapped again." Lady wanted Vergil to fuck off. **Simple as that.**

"It was my own fault really, Kyrie..." Nero blamed himself, he got himself kidnapped, he was just bait to lure everyone out to this demons hands. He was on no particular side, although he wanted Vergil to stay... He wasn't all that bad. He felt that they both had an understanding of some sort.

"We're not the only ones with problems. Vergil wants to kill his own demon, what the hell is that all about?" It was peculiar, good job Lady brought it up; now Trish could share her theory with them. Though it wasn't a theory, because it was true.

"I know that the demons killed off his human side when he went to Hell for the first time. But there are still traces of it left, in reality Vergil is just a demon,"

"Like you," Lady added. Trish nodded slightly.

"But not completely. His human half is still a part of his soul; surely parts of the soul would be left behind? Though he still manages to appear human and all that. I think that his dead human side in still a part of him, just unable to work for himself. And he is using his demon side to support him, keeping it alive and existing."

"-but they're separated." Nero said.

"Exactly. So what's supporting him?" This is what didn't make sense to her.

"Only a demon could do it." Lady realised, that was exactly what Trish was thinking. "And it's not Dante's." That's for sure, "I knew he was up to no good, that bastard. What is he possessed now? If it's another demon then there's a whole other personality in his body right?"

"That is a possibility, but he's been acting fine..." They all looked at each other. Nero spoke up.

"I think- I've figured something out..." So he went on to tell them what he saw in the lab. That demon he saw with Vergil, and what he did to him. Trish believed that was the demon causing all this mess in the first place. But Dante had said they'd killed it now... Trish believed him to still be alive. Nero could see her reasoning, and so did Lady. So he must of been possessed, and somehow regained his body back with letting the demon live within him.

Why didn't he tell them? _That is the question._

"He was looking at you? You don't think his possessor is simply pretending to act like Vergil..." Trish said. "Does he have a grudge against you? Why do you think you got kidnapped?"

"I don't know! I didn't know that it would be so easy, _ugh,_" he felt foolish for getting caught, "I was kidnapped by the order not the demon. Kyrie was there but-" He stopped that topic right there, it still stung him in his chest, the images of Kyrie's body... Flashing before him, lifeless, hollow... Dead. "Vergil had dignity, he wouldn't call others for help, and he'd try to deal with it on his own. That could be a reason." There were many reasons _why._ But how could they be so sure? "This is fucking confusing," Nero cried, clutching his fists together tightly.

They heard a loud _'THUMP'_ from upstairs. Then a cry of pain, and swearing of course. It was Dante, definitely.

"Trouble in paradise?" Trish only shook her head as Lady. Nero looked shocked.

"Trouble in paradise? _Lady?_" he questioned. Lady barked in laughter, Nero didn't know about _them_ did he? Well now he did.

Trish brought them back to their previous conversation. "What troubles me is... Why did this one demon go through all the trouble? _Revenge?_ It was the only one left alive... Dante said he killed the others that tormented Vergil."

"But it's a demon. What does it care," Lady said.

"What if it's different, like me." Like her? _Like Trish?_

"But Trish, you have a human's personality, not a demon's. You care about things, where as they don't." She was such a racist to the demon race wasn't she? Only accepting the ones that passed her check list. Vergil not being one of them.

"It's better to think of all the possibilities. Who knows, maybe it's true."

Could Lurker be simply a demon in pain? Suffering the loss of his brothers and planning revenge? Or was he just be mad... Lusting for Dante and obsessed with possessing Vergil's body?

Just who was Lurker, _really?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R C:**


	10. Did it For Love

**A/N: I've fixed all the mistakes in the last chapters, (hopefully all).**

**LightShadowsh: Write stories that are so good? Lol awww here's the update! You can have your beauty sleep in peace nows :'D**

**dippychick16: You're not slow! You just can't remember it well or something cuz I don't make it clear enough! :'D Anyway the order captures Nero because they think sacrificing him will stop the demons rampaging in their little city. Something like that, aka - an excuse to get rid of him.**

**Thanks you two for reviewing! I appreciate it, really C:**

**Did it For Love**

"Vergil kiss me."

Vergil thought about asking why, but then thought against it right after. This was the one he loved; he shouldn't have to ask why.

Droplets of clear aqua splashed against both well built bodies in the small space they occupied, best known as the shower. This was the second time they were going to do this in the shower; Vergil could already tell where this was leading...

Previously Dante requested he join him, Vergil protested against it but- could he really say 'no' to Dante? _Really?_ So there he was, stark naked and wet in front of a familiar body he was so used to being close to.

Their lips closed in, Vergil stopped abruptly just before Dante's own. Nonplussed, Dante snapped his eyes up at the icy pair before him. Vergil smirked slyly. He wanted to enjoy this, while he still could. "You come to me," he told him, and Dante did as he was told. It was slow, they didn't move at first; they were just _feeling _first. Then Vergil made the first move and darted his tongue out, receiving a response from the younger. Shower forgotten, they both focused on each other. And more importantly each others mouths. Tasting one another; tongues rolling, it was all part of the dance this act needed to be preformed between lovers. Then they separated, _for just a moment._

"You won't leave me, will you." _It wasn't a question._

"I want you," _so he didn't answer it._

Vergil took his hand, and held it within his own before smashing their lips together forcefully. Dante growled within response, he reached up to tug uncaringly at Vergil's longish hair, it had grown in length recently; it was about time he got it cut. "I'm yours, forever," Vergil watched his lips speak those words before shoving his leg between Dante's thighs.

"Enough talk," he didn't want to listen.

"There's nothing wrong with talking." Dante teased.

"Dante." He was only making it worse, his fervent behaviour decreasing each time Dante spoke. "Let me remember this," he asked, sliding both hands down his wet shoulders. Dante loosened his grip on his hair; he leaned forwards and began to lap at his neck affectionately.

"Why do you need to focus so hard on remembering? What is it your hiding Verge," so he suspected something. "Tell me," Vergil kneaded him slightly, drawing out a short moan from the one against the shower wall. He didn't want to say, Dante didn't need to worry, he's been worrying for too long. It just wouldn't be fair if Vergil made it worse.

"Wrap your legs round me,"

"No," Dante smirked inwardly, teasing once more. "Tell me first,"

"I don't want to play games." He hissed, stepping back abruptly, causing Dante to loose his balance.

"Maybe if you told the truth. You're hiding something I know! You still do the same thing since we were kids Verge, you're quiet and you cross your arms all the time when keeping secrets!" Since they were children? Even Vergil couldn't remember that. He uncrossed his arms and scowled, Dante was unaware of the things being said in Vergil's mind at that very moment. And they were not by him himself.

Dante wrapped his arms around Vergil from behind, "listen, I'm sorry." He murmured. "But I swear, if I loose you again I think I'll loose my mind Verge,"

"No, **I'm sorry.** Never say sorry for what you haven't done." He meant it; the evidence was in his voice. Dante spun him round and kissed him hard, no more games, he was going to do this properly, without any further questions.

It was the leas he could do.

* * *

><p>"I owe my life to you. Dante," asleep on the bed, Dante slept soundlessly, unawake of his current surroundings. Vergil watched him a further minute or two, he was fully dressed, with his coat on too. He found it on the floor when they first entered their bedroom; he recalled how he left it there because it was too hot... Lurker snickered when he saw it lying recklessly on the ground, remembering the reason why too.<p>

"_**What is this, love?"**_

"What do you know of love demon?" This one had no humanity within him.

"_**Nothing of course. But I do know it will only get you killed, this is from what I've seen in the human world,"**_

"Perhaps, but it's a good enough reason. Besides, who says I'm going to die?"

"_**You wish to kill your other half, if you do that how will you get rid of me? Without me you will die. Are you planning to keep me?"**_ He drawled playfully, _**"I will take your body again. And this time, I won't give it back."**_ So either way, Vergil wasn't going to _live._

"We shall see. Now tell me, where can I find _me?_" – his demon half.

"_**Why would I help you?"**_

"What does it matter, aren't I going to die anyway?"

"_**I don't trust this." **_Him? Not trusting? How the tables have turned. He was usually the misleading one.

"Like how I never trust you. And yet here I am; requesting your directions anyway."

"_**Do you recall that strip club? Where I passed you outside that building?"**_ Of course. _**"He's there for some odd reason, perhaps your lover has been there many times before, and he has detected his scent in the building**_." _Lurker was such a bastard._

"So he is looking for him."

"_**Mates after all,"**_

"Something you'll never have with him, bitch." Vergil couldn't help but say. He was becoming increasingly out of character with his use of words lately.

"_**Ooo, cocky aren't you? Bastard." **_He growled.

"I saw you kiss him, lucky he punched you in the gut soon after, or else I would have done much worse." He stated as he closed the door quietly behind him. He climbed down the stairs and walked into the main room, where Nero slept with his eyes wide open on the couch. He wasn't really sleeping then, was he? Nero sat up the moment he saw the taller devil hunter enter the room.

"V-Vergil," he stammered, holding his demon arm in his human's sheepishly. "W-where are you going?" He asked reluctantly. It was embarrassing for him speak to Vergil sometimes. He wasn't like the others; he couldn't be himself around him. Vergil was just - sophisticated and imperious. He held a sort of dangerous feel about him too; it was all said in his demander. Nero constantly felt like those pale blue eyes of his were judging him anytime he saw them whatsoever. Though that was not the case fortunately for Nero.

"Out." He stated as he stepped closer to Nero. "Do you have a mother Nero? A father?" The latter wasn't as important as the first. Nero looked up, mildly surprised by this sudden question from the other.

"No," he answered calmly. "No family. Dante's not my father." He told him straight, Lady had asked him this once, and he figured Vergil would too one day.

"That wasn't what I was implying." He used a softer voice, he might as well relax around the kid, "I've been thinking a while. About this resemblance you have to us. _To me,_"

"What about it." Nero already realise what Vergil was getting at, but thought it inconceivable, inappropriate almost.

"Yamato; _my demon._ When you had them both, you were compatible to them. That way how I already knew you were part of our blood line. But my demon," he looked him dead in the eye. "Even Dante can't even be compatible with that, my only twin."

"What are you trying to say? Vergil?" It couldn't be, Nero stood up from his seat.

"You must be my son," he finally said, getting to the point quick enough. "I see it no other way," unless it was an illogical way. "Just thought I'd let you know,"

"B-but how? Weren't you in-"

"Hell all those years? I was. But I can't remember what happened, all those years. Blame it on a succubus, I don't know. Sorry I don't know your mother, but you're grown up now and... I'm sure you'll understand."

"You're really starting to sound like Dante, you know." He took this sudden information well.

"You tell him that for me, I have to go now,"

"You gonna go get your demon yourself aren't you?" he sure was. _Smart too,_ if Trish wasn't around then Dante wouldn't know what the hell was going on, looks like he could count on Nero to keep him up to date too.

"Take this," Nero effortlessly caught Yamato with his devil arm, he thought how he'd never be able to wield this sword again. "I won't be needing it." He pulled another blade out, much thicker this one, somewhat similar to Rebellion - Dante's sword. "You looked after Yamato well, I'm sure everyone would agree. Bye, Nero."

"Wait - What should I say to everyone else?" That's right; questions would be raised after his little disappearance.

"An explanation is unnecessary." And he left, in a similar fashion as to how Dante left Nero in Fortuna all those months ago. A simple gesture with the hand, and no words to answer his question following.

Outside the sky held only one colour, a dull white. Was it going to snow he wondered? "November," he said aloud to himself, "Now I have to deal with the cold too, and I thought the heat was bad." Lurker sniggered inside him.

"_**Better get going, before he wakes up," **__Since when did he care? __**"Things like these do come as a surprise," **_Dante won't like his disappearance, not one bit.

"It's for the best," Vergil told himself more than he told Lurker. He forced himself to look away from the door of Devil May Cry and sped of downwards without another second thought.

* * *

><p>When Dante finally woke up, it was already descending into darkness outside. He woke with a low moan, pulling himself up and sat upright in the bed. He was alone, that wasn't right. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in a rush, Dante searched for the few things Vergil left in the room yesterday when they got back. Yamato was meant to be standing against the wall by the window, his coat was meant to be on the floor somewhere. He saw neither. "<strong>Damnit.<strong>" He jumped up and threw on some gear without even looking at what he was putting on, he should have seen this one coming, he cursed himself all the way down the flight of stairs and immediately searched for his twin guns.

"What's all the racket about!" Lady bellowed in the next room. Nero came into the main room in a rush, Trish was next to come.

"He's gone **damnit!** He **fucking** left without me! Does he want to **die!** **AHH!**" He slammed both fists down onto his table harshly.

"Dante listen-"

"**Where are my guns?**" Dead serous, he had no time to listen to Nero, he just wanted his guns and to get out of there quick. No one liked seeing Dante like this; it was a rare sight indeed. Nero hesitated to speak again; he didn't want to enrage him some more now did he? "_**Where are they!**_" Trish gently placed her hand on his back, hopefully that would calm him down in the slightest. She had both his firearms in her other hand. She looked down upon him before handing them to him. She said nothing, but Dante knew exactly what she was saying in that look of hers.

"Should we come with you?" He looked at Lady, who stood in the archway with her broken arm.

"No." He said carefully, not wishing to offend, but he wanted to do this alone. "I want to do this my way." No Trish, no lady and no Nero. He wanted Vergil; he wanted Vergil here with him living happily together. He didn't care how pathetic that sounded and he didn't care who hated his brother either. He **got **Vergil now he wanted to **keep** him. Was that really too much to ask?

"It's snowing," So it was. Dante swung open the two front doors. Blistering cold winds swooped into the warm in seconds. A thin sheet of snow covered the ground outside, how long had he been asleep to miss all this? He searched the grounds for footprints, there were none. Vergil must of left ages ago; he only hoped he wasn't too late.

"Dante," Lady called, "you better come back." Trish gave her a questioning look, what did she mean by that?

"I will." Now it was his turn to dash away from Devil May Cry, the three stared out the door, watching him move at such record holding speed and eventually turning left. Out of their sights.

"Something gonna happen, I know it." Lady said, voicing everybody's thoughts in the room.

"Vergil he-" Trish and lady looked at each other with regret, they wished they could have been nicer to the half devil. "...He gave me his sword," Nero had finally understood why after looking at their faces.

Dante thought, he thought Vergil was too stubborn to die! He always knew Vergil was stronger than he was! He knew that Vergil was a lot of things. But this – this was just insane! And he was not insane, it was unlike him. Vergil wasn't some fucked up toy anymore, he didn't belong to those malicious demons anymore! So why did he feel the need to do this? To risk his life like this because of them, when would they just get out of Vergil's life? **When? **Dante tried so hard, so hard over the past four months they spent together! So hard to bloody fix him, put his mind back together, pick up the pieces and put them in the right places again. That demon wasn't going to take his hard work away from him, not him not anyone! So why, why was this happening to him? All he wanted was his damn family, his brother, his everything. Why was he going to be stolen from him again? _**By demons? **_Just like their mother...

The connection. He could feel it again, and he knew exactly where his brother was. And it wasn't too far from here.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Left."<strong>_

He turned.

"_**Right."**_

He turned again.

"Quick playing games Lurker," he spat.

"_**Up,"**_

There was nothing there.

"_**Behind." **_He saw the mark flash before his eyes. He was right about that one.

"Where now? **Quickly!**"

"_**You might want to move, now." **_Vergil cart-wheeled out his spot, he flung himself upwards and onto the second floor of Love Planet. Down, on the dance pole Nelo Angelo was spotted.

"Not a **fucking** scratch." He cursed, his wielding arm heavy, deep cuts right across it; ruining his jacket as well as his flesh.

_**"Infuriating isn't it? You know your brother once cut my arm off, took me days to get it back."**_

"**Good,**" he jumped, the demon had charged for him, destroying the banister completely. "-deserved it!" Putting all his strength into this one, he attacked the demons armour, hoping to see some cracks or something at least. "What are you immune to my hits?" He eyed the swirling grey mark on his chest. "You can control him correct? Why don't you do something?"

"_**Now why would I do that? Besides I can't do anything like this, not in this state, he-ha. Watch out." **_Vergil ducked, and kicked upwards successfully knocking the devil off balance. _**"You actually landed a blow."**_

"Shut it." His blade cut through wood. He hit it in deep right beside his demons head. Vergil leaned against his blade, panting harshly; his hair down, and his boot on the Angelo's chest. The demon actually complied and stilled for him. Something was finally heading his way. "Speak to me." He demanded, adding pressure on his foot. "Speak to me now. Why'd you do it." He knew what he was referring to. "**Why?**"

Noises from his throat got louder, it felt like rage building up within him, his eyes were illuminated, first they were gold then they were red. Typical colour for the demons.

"**I've always wanted to do Dante. Just as you have." **Two voices spoke in union; a loud unpleasant crackle erupted in his head after they'd finished. His head throbbed from the discord of a sound, Lurker was unpleasant as always.

"_**Stop fucking with me!**_" He screamed his lungs out! Forgetting about the demon under him. Nelo took this opportunity to throw him back with a strong swing. Vergil totally saw that coming, and yet allowed it to make an impact on him.

Falling took forever; when he finally hit the ground he was almost relieved. Vergil kept his moans to himself, it was just a little pain – _yeah pain Nelo here usually dealt with and healed for him._

But he has indeed received much worse.

"_**Get up, do it now." **_Why was he cheering him on? _Sort of. _Vergil ignored him, and stood up anyway because he simply had too. He didn't want this to end up like _last time,_ when he thought that because he had his powers back; he could take down a whole army of demons or something like that. In the end he got caught as a prisoner. This wasn't going to be a repeat of that, he swore on it.

He decided speaking to either of them would get him no where. Nelo and Lurker. So he stuck to what he did best, fighting. The dark Angelo came from above, God he was quick. Vergil latched onto the banister beside him and threw himself over it in a swift swing. He watched as a hole was created through the second floor in his mid fall. Landing safely, he kept his eyes on the enemy, anticipating his next move. He had to think this one out logically, the demon's advantage was its power and abilities. They were what made Vergil strong in the first place when they are one being. Vergil's was that he knew a curse was controlling its motives, and not it's own mind. Could he call that an advantage? He didn't know.

He never did learn how to break the jinx.

Looks like he'd have to talk to the demons anyhow. "Tell me Lurker-" he said quickly, the devil charging at him again. "Was you the weakest out of the three?" Vergil rolled, manoeuvring himself to his momentary safety from him.

"_**Why would you like to know?"**_

"A wish, before I do die from this battle. Surely you're honourable to grant it?" _Of course not,_ but a little flattery could travel far.

"_**What is it Vergil,"**_ his name rolling of his snake-ish tongue, Vergil could envision it now.

"This mark of yours!" **CLINGE!** His armour was as hard as rock! "How do you get rid of it?" His demon pulled out Rebellion. "_Damnit,_" he would have never guessed he had it.

"_**What good is that to you? You'll never be able to break it," **_that's what he thought.

"Exactly, so just tell me you bastard."

"_**He's above you."**_

"What?" - Vergil froze.

* * *

><p>This snow fell wildly with the prevailing winds. But a little winter weather wouldn't stop this demon going. It was only there and then Dante realised he was wearing something he'd hadn't worn in a few years now. He recalled going to Mullet Island in his present gear, he was surprised they still fit.<p>

Outside love Planet he stared, it was awfully quiet but this is where his 'connection' with Vergil brought him. Both connections were facing this way too, so he couldn't be wrong. Dante held onto his Perfect Amulet for just a bit, the winter breath escaping his lips in gales, steam clouds coming from his mouth one after another. Dante couldn't bring himself to move, why was it so quiet? Shouldn't there be a fight going on? Because there should! Unless Vergil was... and he was too late. Or Vergil had won - and his demon slain... He couldn't take it anymore; waiting on the side lines just wasn't his style.

There were no doors, just like how he'd left this place before. Inside was suspiciously dark, not even the light from outside brightened up the room a tad bit. What was it with darkness and demons?

_Great._ Dante couldn't help but feel like he'd just walked into an obvious trap.

"Hey! Stop playing hide and go **fucking** seek already!"

"_**In front." **_Ivory was already in front of Dante when he heard the 'in' part. _**"Very good..."**_ three claps echoed in the room.

"You again." He sneered, "you just won't die will you?"

"_**Oh but Dante, I'm far too obstinate, I would never die just like that." **_BANG - BANG - BANG. He wasn't in front, he was behind the liar. _**"Never..."**_

"Where the **fuck **are you now Vergil!" He bellowed incredibly. "You were never strong enough to beat these bastards **damnit!**" _So why did you leave like you did?_

His challenger was coming, it was moving fast. Dante listened carefully, he was coming directly his way now, and he could see him in the dark. He could see Rebellion to be specific. He shot repeatedly at Nelo Angelo this time round, because this time he was going to fight back.

He evaded the on coming attack; he heard the wooden floor split where he once was. Dante shot back blindly; he was getting no where with this. "We need some lights in here."

"_**You're telling me." **_Something grabbed him from behind, Lurker was crafty he was. However, he underestimated Dante's abilities. Dante held the intruding arms on him tight; and pulled the rest of the intruder over, flipping him over onto his back into the merciless ground. Dante heard a loud groan or two, the form beneath him didn't like the nasty fall it seems. And there it was, that recognisable nameless sword lying beside him. Dante took it from him immediately and ignored his protests; he had another problem to deal with. "Dante look out-!"

Too late, a sneaky blow to the face! Dante only felt the pain on his cheek right after landing on the street right outside Love Planet. He was hit far, he'd crashed through the blacked out window causing significant damage to the strip club. It was Dante's turn to groan, and that he did. He held Vergil's magic-less sword to his chest dearly; he needed to get up; **now. **He's eyes snapped open, they were red. Nelo Angelo had just came out the same way he did, except his feet hit the snow only and not his whole body. He could see him now as he forced himself to stand up, that retched curse upon its body, and it had drawn itself all over him now. Grey invading black.

The devil approached, Dante held his ground. He pulled up his blade, pointing to his enemy in a similar fashion as how Vergil would. The Angelo did the same with Rebellion.

"**Stop it!** You can't do that. It doesn't work that way." Dante's eyes averted from the demon to the door way. Vergil slumped against it, his right arm held by his other as if injured, _it was._ He's eyes widened, Vergil was irregular, he was - Black and white, black hair; white clothes; black shoes - that sort of trend. The only thing which remained normal was his teal coat; that never changed.

"**What's going on!** Why did you leave like **that!**" Dante shouted at him.

"Dante I'm sorry! I didn't expect you to come after me like this." He said over his brother's voice. "I thought this would be over by now..."

"Vergil what's wrong with you?" Nelo Angelo made no attempts to strike him, odd behaviour indeed. He took advantage of this moment anyway. "Why isn't that monster inside you **dead?**" He knew he was possessed.

"I don't know." Was all he managed to say to that. "Dante listen to me. Leave, just leave now. Just do it for me."

"Leave! **Now?** Are you crazy!" Apparently he was.

Nelo Angelo was moving.

"Dante get out of here!" He barked, Vergil didn't want to hear 'no' for an answer, but that didn't mean it will happen.

"I'm not leaving you here like this! What's wrong with you! Do you want to **die?**"

Vergil looked away. And Dante couldn't comprehend why.

Dante made the first move, and it worked to his benefit. He hit the demon in the forehead with the back of the sword, his back hit the front face of the club; it didn't move after that. Dante must of put an abnormal amount of energy into that blow, (abnormal for him anyway). Granted, Dante retrieved Rebellion back; it was nice having a familiar sword in his grasp once again.

Dante walked, he walked his way to Vergil's side slowly. He didn't know what to expect, he just hoped he didn't have to fight him. He never wanted that, _not again._

Their eyes met the moment he reached the doorway. Vergil's? Were black. "Explain." The devil hunter pressed Rebellion up against his neck in a flash. Vergil's face broke into a livid smile.

"_**Aren't you a smart one," **_They were lovers, what did Lurker expect? They knew each other well. _**"It's why I like you better than him-"**_

"Stop _bullshitting,_ I'm tired of this crap." He stopped talking, but the smile remained. "Make it plain and simple or I'll end this," pressing his blade harder on his skin.

"_**You wouldn't, your love for this fool won't allow it," **_he sneered, detesting his choice of threat.

"Watch me. I'll just bring him back again,"

"_**You can't."**_

"I'll find a way." Lurker shut his eyes, face expression grave.

"_**You sound just like her, you know. The Keeper,"**_ what did this have to do with anything? _**"She loved me, just as you do Vergil,"**_ in a way. _**"She told me she'll get me out of this 'purpose' of mine, this thing I do, this torture and punishment for yours truly."**_ _Vergil._ _**"And you know what happened?"**_ He didn't. Lurker chortled like a deranged mad man; Dante kept his hold on him firm, he had no idea what he was getting at.

So he asked. "What?"

"_**I fell in love with Vergil, and then I fell in love with you. Detested Vergil, now I detest you."**_

Dante waited a moment before asking, "And the Keeper?"

"_**Long gone." **__As if your love for her?__** "It's how I knew; I'd always live for one purpose - for Vergil. So I wanted to be him, and look where I ended up."**_

"You're sick."

"_**So fix me good doctor,"**_

He couldn't.

Dante dropped Rebellion so suddenly. He couldn't kill him, so what in the hell was he meant to do? Lurker grinned mockingly at this. There was just no way out of this; Dante couldn't win this without loosing. He was so- so angry and raged and **ill** from it all. When Nelo Angelo slammed him down to the ground, he barely registered it at all. Deep crimson stained the perfect snow, de-perfecting it now. Was it his own? Most likely. He didn't know.

The demon was climbing on top of him once again, just like last time. Next it was going to pin his wrists, he could tell. _Mates after all;_ he laughed at the thought. Hopeless, Dante saw no good solution for their problem. They couldn't run from this, they'd be caught. They had insufficient knowledge on the matter of the curse, _it was a modified one. _He might as well endure what he was about to receive for the time being. He might even knock him out if he was that lucky. Dante didn't want to think anymore. He had enough, he couldn't save Vergil, not this time. And he knew that.

Funny enough, his wrists were never pinned above him. Did the devil change his mind? Perhaps he wasn't quiet up to his tastes? Dante opened his eyes; he never recalled closing them. He darted them upwards, what was going on? What had he missed?

Nelo Angelo was dematerialising before him. Were his eyes playing tricks on him he thought? No it couldn't be. He turned to the left to question Lurker about this – but what he saw devastated him to no end.

A sword.

Dante's sword.

Sticking out of his body-

_His beloved's body._

-in the place where his heart was meant to be.

His hand - limp.

On the hilt of the sword.

His fingers slipped-

_One, after another._

-and fell down to the snowy ground, dead.

It wasn't his blood Dante saw, it was – "**VERGIL!**" He tore his throat out. Dante couldn't move - body frozen by the winter cold - by the sight - by the thing he dreaded from the start.

_Not being able to save him in time._

"...sorry Dante... this is the only way to fix this mess... I can't be kept here in the human world... Here, with you..." _A tear left Dante's eye._ "...I'm so... sorry. I just... wanted to save you." _For once._

He was left speechless, all that filled his head were cries and moans and yells of his name. His voice failed him now, all Dante could do was watch, watch the one he loved leave him.

_Vergil._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sad, I know, I writ it heh. But it's not over yet, one more chapter to go.**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright finished! :'D hope you enjoyed this little adventure, I know, not a 'happily ever after' sort of ending! But come on! still alright. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONEE. oh yeah, did anyone notice this story id is 7519666 lol. 666, I thought I'd just point that out there.**

**Lightshadowsh: Sorry I killed Vergil, lol I don't get it why do you want to slap Lady? xD I kinda like Lady in my story. Hahaha, Happy new year! Hope you like how I ended this.**

**dippychick16: Haha memory loss that sounds funny to me :'D, Yes Vergil is DEAD! Dead, done, gone to the otherworld. I'm being mean :'D, what will happen next? Read on! C: Happy New year!**

Epilogue

"He's been like that for weeks now. It certainly doesn't feel like a happy New Year here,"

"You got that right. He should cheer up, Nero's coming soon; he feels bad enough as it is that he has that sword of his, and _his_ demon." Lady said in addition, the two women stood outside the front wall of the shop; enjoying the view of the icy and snowy scenery of the street. The New Year wasn't all that important to Dante as it was to others - him being broke and all; and no one else was willing to pay for something only to give away (presents). A bit like the Christmas they had a few days back; only Nero came to visit him a happy one. Dante knew he only did it out of guilt, plus he had no one else to share it with. He had to feel sorry for the kid sometimes.

The doors of Devil May Cry swung open. The two ladies stilled, it appears Dante has woken from his mid-day nap slumber. He slept frequently these days; he barely took on jobs anymore. And – he was leaving. "Where are you off to then? Nero hasn't come." Dante glanced at Lady briefly, his insipid expression unmoved by her questioning.

"Demons," he paused in thought. "Doing a job." He shrugged, it was an obvious lie; he knew. But they wouldn't question him, so he moved on and walked further away from them.

"We'll stay here then. Till you get back," Trish yelled over to him, he showed no sign of recognition. "He must of... Meant a lot." She said quietly to Lady beside her. She only grumbled a bit, but then took a quick last look at Dante's back before he left their view entirely.

"I do – regret. If that's what you're thinking." Her words reluctant, but she persisted to keep going. "And I do feel, responsible. But -"

"But?" Trish urged her on, smirking unseemly.

"If I've known that **this** would happen." She sighed. "I would of tried to stop it. Anything to keep him alive because he makes Dante happy."

"So you admit it?" Trish laughed, relaxing the mood.

"Admit what?" Whatever could she be accused of admitting?

"He's not **just** a demon. He's got a heart, and he's able to make someone else happy; like how humans do it. Kindness," Lady looked at her, "love."

"Something like that." _So she does admit it._

"I remember. When I helped the Mundus torture him into becoming a slave for him, a tool to kill Dante." Trish rarely spoke about what happened in the past with Lady. "He refused to take of that amulet they both wear, I tried asking him once, orders from Mundus if I recall, he wanted it in his possession."

"Let me guess, he didn't give it up?" It wasn't hard to guess, Trish nodded in answer.

"Says something about their bond doesn't it?" Lady couldn't help but agree.

A minute or two passed before footsteps were heard coming their way. Nero was late, but at least he was there, (and not kidnapped). He was coming back from his newly found job, a bartender in another dance club; one for just dancing and not stripping fortunately for him. "Why are you guys not inside!" Was what left his mouth first? It was strange, why weren't they inside?

"We were just getting in now," Lady lied, not wanting to bring up Dante.

"And Dante?" Bringing his name up was inevitable really.

"He went out on a job apparently. Who knows, a bunch o' demons could be celebrating the New Year too, in their own little way that is," terrorizing humans.

"Whatever you say Lady," there was no need to lie; they all knew why Dante left them. They didn't exactly want Vergil around when he was, around. (Dante doesn't actually know how Nero felt about Vergil being around), so why on earth would he of wanted to stay with them? _It was all a bit childish really. _"What can we do... To make it right?" Nero subconsciously looked down on his demon hand, which glowed impressively in the night of New Years Eve.

"Time, only time can mend his wounds." Trish said rather seriously. "Let's get in its cold." Closing the conversation by heading for the steps upwards to the door of Devil May Cry.

* * *

><p>Who knew bartenders were willing to make strawberry sundaes at this time of the day because it was New Years Eve? Dante thought it should be like this all year round, it would certainly pull him back to the place if they wanted good business that is. You never know he may get peckish sometime during the night and wanted a strawberry sundae specifically.<p>

And yet it remained untouched.

Dante wasn't very hungry all of a sudden. He leaned right over the counter, arching his back and resting his elbows on the shinny table top. Behind him were crowds of happy people, dancing to the beat which played in the background. _Boy was he out of place?_

He'd been to this bar a couple times before, it wasn't too shabby but it served well. There were little customers usually and people kept to themselves. Perfect for a devil hunter like himself.

"One hour till New Years," Dante looked up, "Aint got someone special to spend it with? You're looking sad." _Damn right he was._ The bartender was attempting to speak to him, for the few dozen times he'd come there this was the only time she spoke to him? Well, he didn't mind it too much he guessed. But it was obvious she was flirting, and that he didn't like.

"What's it to ya?" Dante snapped rudely, the bartender's expression flattered. She as only trying to make friendly conversation... "Get me a bottle of vodka, strongest one you got." Pushing his sundae to the side. The bartender gave him a questioning look before turning away to get him what he wanted. "That should teach her to speak to me..." he mumbled, staring up to the TV. This one was better than the one he had back at the shop; though it had been broken... Twice before. Plus it was old and vintage... Anyway it was some sort of New Years programme on; celebrities talking; cracking up jokes and whatnot. Dante never knew why people watched that crap in the first place.

"Only a mother would love that face." Someone said beside him, his voice smooth and silky; not _from this world._ He briefly looked over to take a look at the owner of that voice; the first thing he noticed was his shot of vodka in the stranger's hand. "Or she's a demoness in disguise, either way the result is the same." He said.

"You might want to put that glass down before you really get hammered in," Dante said coolly, half threatening and half not. He had no desire to stand up and ruin everybody's holiday spirit by beating this stranger to the pulp. The drink snatcher's smile beamed, it was more like a smirk. He held the glass close to his lips in a mocking manner and dunked down the whole shot in one go. That must have burned; he put up a real good show because he didn't look like he was in any form of pain. Dante rose his silver-white brow.

"I can feel it. I choose not to react is all." _Ah,_ so he was a brilliant actor then. Underneath the table Ebony prodded at the stranger's leg, which was Dante's 'half' threat, because he certainly didn't feel like standing up all the way. "Someone would have once made a lewd joke out of what I'd just said." _Calm as ever,_ Dante lowered his gun. He couldn't see his face right, he only saw half of it. He wore a hood which drooped over his eyes; Dante barely saw the tip of his nose too. It was no one he recognised, that was for sure. "Didn't matter if you shot me, I'm going to end up in Hell sooner or later." _Aren't we all?_

"What are you? A demon in disguise making my day even worse? Or what. I'm not in the mood, get lost."

"I think you're more lost than I am right now."

"Last time I check I was in a bar, ordering a bottle of vodka."

"Yes a highly intoxicating drink, if I drink too much I think I might just slip from my seat." Setting the glass down, he circled the rim with his finger, Dante watched intently. His nail was black. What was it with _them_ and black nails?

'_Will this ever end.' _he thought to himself. Dante swore, when he got the moment he would annihilate this monstrosity from the face of the earth. He had just about enough of the 'black nail gang'. "Drink too much and you might just die." He told him.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," he drawled back. Dante could hear him pouring himself another cup. He sat up straight, and snatched the bottle out of his grip. "That's wouldn't be wise," the stranger said as he watched Dante drink straight from the bottle, chucking a significant amount down his throat. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The stranger sighed.

"What are you then? Here to reap my soul? You look a bit like the grim reaper; all you need is a scythe." He pointed out, and then took this to moment to search the person for weapons. He couldn't see much with that heavy coat he was wearing. He could safely say he wasn't holding any strangely enough.

"I wouldn't do that on New Years..."

"Now I can't tell whether you're a demon or a human." The mysterious one smirked at him profoundly, he must have heard that often. "There's a woman staring at you by the way," He looked over his shoulder discreetly where Dante was looking.

"I had a feeling she'd follow me here," he grumbled unhappily to himself.

"Who's the chick? Wouldn't you rather be with her than me. Go find some mistletoe or something, I don't know," Dante's voice slurring...

"With that bitch? No way in Hell," he scoffed, scooping another spoonful of Dante's strawberry sundae into his mouth.

He hadn't even noticed he was eating his sundae. "First you take my alcohol, and then you take my sundae! What's your problem asshole; I paid for that stuff!" Like he had the money to pay for it, he planned to leg it when he finished.

"Didn't look like you were eating it. I'm sure you won't pay for it... I know lie when I hear one." He grinned, _what a cheek!_ Did he not know who Dante was? He could easily slash his body in two if he wanted! "Oh look, it's almost New year." He was right, ten minutes to twelve, how time went quickly.

"Great, and I'm spending it with you, isn't that nice." This time he murmured drowsily. This was agony, what had he done to deserve this?

"You would have wanted to spend it with me, just as I do you..."

"What the hell you talking about?" he grumbled, he wasn't making any sense whatsoever.

"Dante," he was laughing now. Dante sat up; the man was pulling of his hood slowly. He couldn't believe what he saw, his eyes widened significantly, _no way._ He took another long swig from his bottle of vodka.

"Vergil?" It came in a strangled cry. He must have drunk too much, _Vergil was dead remember?_ He couldn't have his mind playing tricks on him now...

"Happy New Years, sorry I missed Christmas, I guess..." he said. **He said,** it was Vergil, _Verge. _His lover. Here with him, eating strawberry sundae and drinking vodka. What a terrible mixture.

"I-I," Dante looked down. "You finally got a hair cut Verge," he babbled on, still unbelieving of what he saw.

"_Mhm, _yes," he ran his fingers through his hair, emphasising Dante's point. "And you've got stubble on your chin. Haven't you been taking care of yourself Dante, reckless as always." He rubbed at his own smooth chin.

It _was_ Vergil, that's something he would say right? Dante didn't know, he reached out a hand to touch him; Vergil caught him by the wrist. They stared at each other for a long moment; then Vergil dragged Dante's hand across his cheek before letting go. That should confirm it. "I can't stay." He smiled slightly, and then closed his eyes to break their eye contact.

_It was like his heart was breaking all over again._

"I couldn't save you could I?" His words were so spontaneous; Vergil didn't know what to say. "This is my fault, all of it." He uttered miserably.

"You weren't the one who put Rebellion my chest... It was the only way and you know it."

"I couldn't stop you from doing it though; I was too damn slow to find another way." He argued back.

"There was no other way. Stop blaming yourself, it's pitiful." Vergil snatched the bottle away from Dante, he wanted it no where near him at the moment. "What have you developed some sort of hero complex? Always feeling the need to save others? Other than yourself." the last bit came out quietly.

"Only from demons," he added. "That woman, she looks like the Keeper... What is she watching you?" So he's noticed.

"She is the Keeper, the new one. I'm sort of stuck under her command; she keeps her eyes on me." He barely whispered. Vergil leaned in closer to Dante on the table, drink and sundae aside. "But she's lenient with me... So it's alright."

"Alright? It's like she has your soul in a bag Verge, what if I kill her right now, then you'll be free?" Vergil smiled a sad smile. He put his hand on Dante's arm and squashed gently.

"It doesn't work that way." It never did. "I seem to be destined for imprisonment. It can't be helped,"

The noise around them went down, _it was starting._

"**10!**" People yelled in union, the twins didn't even notice the countdown was starting.

"After this I'm gone." He said quickly, Vergil didn't want to leave Dante by surprise now did he? That would be utterly heart breaking.

"**9!**" Dante could see the woman standing up, she was coming their way, no! He barely got to speak to Vergil! "So this is it then? This will be the last time I see you?"

"I love you, and I always will. But I think-"

"**8!**"

"No, don't think anything. You'll see Verge, I'll help you. Just wait for me okay? Don't you dare let me go." Vergil's icy blue eyes just got warmer.

"**7!**"

"Take care of Nero will you?" Dante nodded, promising he would.

"**6!**"

"Vergil kiss me already," _and he did without question. _They cared not of their surroundings; they heard the numbers descend as they continued to show their love, the crowd around them cheering in joy for the coming New Year. When the time came, when Vergil would fade away, Dante realised he couldn't accept this to be the last time he saw his perfect face. He couldn't accept this to be the last touch of his lips. He would not accept this to be their final farewell.

This will not be the last time he would ever see Vergil again.

They had their moments, arguments and disagreements. But in the end, did they matter? Vergil wanted more power and he stopped him in the end. Vergil wanted to face his fears, he saved him and faced them for him.

Vergil wanted to end their unfixable problem. That Dante failed on.

So what would he do? Let him just end his life like that, let him stay forever a slave to the demons... **No.** It would be criminal to stand aside and allow it to happen especially with the ardent love they shared for one another...

It was only then Dante realised what he had to do.

"**Happy New year!**" Everyone cheered in excitement, clanks of glasses and party poppers were heard all over. When the party began, Dante was already gone.

No cash payment left of course. What a joy for the bartender.

* * *

><p>"I'm in!" Nero exclaimed<p>

"We're all in." Lady corrected. "Funny, I don't see how we're going to get paid for our services though,"

"Come now Lady, this could be your way of apologising to Dante for all those times-"

"What times Trish? He's the one who should be apologising; you still owe me money you know!" She pointed at Dante accusingly.

"Those times you wished for Vergil's demise." Trish stated calmly.

"I only wanted him gone not dead!" Everyone knew secretly it was death she wished for. "Anyway, fine. I'll do this for free," for once.

"Because of the guilt?" Trish teased, and Lady frowned.

"No because whether we like it or not. We all like Dante when he's a happy-go-lucky bastard that doesn't pay his debt am I right?" Sure. "We're tired of seeing you like this you know." It was true; no one wanted a crestfallen Dante around. "We never got paid for exterminating the demons in Fortuna anyway." Trust her to remember.

"I don't think we'll ever get paid," Nero sighed.

"Vergil was the one that brought in the money when he was around." Dante laughed, "always the smarter one." He finished with, scratching his head sheepishly.

"That's a reason good enough for me. With Vergil around you might just be able to pay me back,"

"Wait just a minute!" It was his turn to point the accusing figure at Lady. "You never paid me back for my door you blew down ages ago!" _He still remembered that?_ Lady smirked.

"I'll just take off the expenses from your debt."

"You bitch." He muttered under his breath darkly. "I can only pray to out live you can't I? Then I'll finally be free," he joked - seriously.

"Come on guys, let's go get him already, you waste too much time I swear." Nero whined in the background. He usually kept quiet when the 'grown ups' were talking. He was getting sick of it.

"Someone's missing their daddy, who would of known, you! Related to the ice king! I would of believed it if you were related to 'I'm-indebt-forever' over there," gesturing at Dante, "You're the best Sparda I've met so far." Trish couldn't resist the urge to snort at the. To a certain degree Lady was telling the truth, Nero was by far the much more reasonable Sparda so far.

"So everybody remember the plan?" They all looked at Dante confused. What plan? There was no real plan.

"What plan? We go to Hell, blast everyone we see and find Vergil. Then bring him back right?" Lady said.

"That's the plan, alright we're set!" _What a way to make a plan._ "Don't worry guys, you got me on you're team, nothing could possibly go wrong." Everyone differed to agree on that one.

"But are you sure about this? I have a feeling it won't be an easy fight. Demons have been trying to catch you two for years. I'm surprised Vergil's not dead yet." Trish had a very good point there indeed; to freely walk into Hell was not a good idea. "_Hell,_ we might even meet Mundus while we're down there."

"Then we'll treat like the guest of honour, make him feel welcomed." As welcomed as one could feel in Perdition.

"I've never been to Hell." All eyes were ser on Nero. They never thought about that before. "I've only heard stories, from the Order when I was a kid-"

"-Still are a kid," Dante snickered, lightening up the mood. "I've seen you fight, you'll be fine. Trust me. Right, get a move on then," Only Dante currently had his weapons on him, ready set to go.

Trish approached him while the other two scattered off for their things, "What made you want to do this all of a sudden, did something happen?" Her eyes catching a glimpse of his amulet, he wore it out now, proud and presentable.

"I once told him he belongs here with me. I stay true to those words."

"I see, so it's true what they say then. Two pieces make a whole, one can't survive without the other" Dante grinned, he clasped his half of the amulet in his hand as he thought about her words.

"You got that right." He concluded.

"Let's go get your boyfriend then,"

"Boyfriend?" Trish laughed at his puzzlement, "_Ha,_ he's more than that." He told her.

_Damn right he was._

**End.**


End file.
